Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano
by Corsaria
Summary: Por alguna razón…ella venía los viernes…y solo los viernes, al medio día y hasta las 6pm, así que 4 días al mes entablaba una 'extraña' conversación en esa playa y con la misma peli rosada. :::KakaSaku::: THREE-SHOT. y Special. ¡EDITADO! 26-11-2010
1. Castillos de Arena

Naruto no me pertenece, es y será obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Derechos Reservados.

**Fandom by: Corsaria.**

**Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano**

-Diálogo -

"Pensamientos"

_Narración_

Perspectiva (En este 1er cap la perspectiva es en su mayoría de Kakashi)

**Capítulo 01 – Castillos de Arena**

_Las olas recorrían la orilla borrando de forma apacible las huellas que ahí se encontraban, los cangrejos emergían de sus madrigueras inundadas, buscando un nuevo hoyo en la arena para no ser las víctimas por excelencia de las gaviotas, que ya comenzaban a cazarlos…los bañistas retornaban a sus autos de lunas polarizadas para emprender el viaje a casa y un castillo de arena quedaba abandonado a escasos metros del agua…aquella agua salada…aquella que verían nuevamente el próximo fin de semana._

_Una niña de cabellos rosas era la responsable de aquella construcción, ahora quedaba a merced del paulatino ir y venir del agua salada, sus orbes jades vislumbraban con esperanza de verlo nuevamente ahí…en el mismo lugar y con el pequeño detalle que ahora dejaba junto al castillo de arena, una concha con forma de corazón._

-Sakura, el abuelo acaba de llegar de Londres…nos espera en el aeropuerto. – Musitó una señora de orbes jade y un peculiar cabello albino. Su blanca piel ahora estaba finamente bronceada por el cálido sol de verano. –Nos tiene noticias de tu padre. – Murmuró esto último con angustia, algo que la niña no pudo notar por prestar suma atención al castillo de arena.

-¡Hai, oka san! – Exclamó la niña de unos 8 años de edad. Su sonrisa era todo un espectáculo, la adoración de aquellos padres que ocultarían un gran secreto a la pequeña…era mejor así.

El auto emprendió la marcha, su destino, el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

-Hoy no pude hacer un muro de contención pero no creo que el agua llegue hasta el castillo. – Exclamó la niña observando el atardecer de la playa a través de las ventanas del auto, su madre portaba unos lentes de sol que impedían mostrar el agua que los iba cubriendo poco a poco, ocultando su pesar y la amargura de afrontar una realidad que se escapaba de sus manos.

-Oka san… – Musitó la niña un tanto pensativa.

-Hmp!- Aquello podía traducirse como un_ ¿Qué pasa Sakura?_

-Hoy conocí a un niño que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara, me dijo que quería ser como su padre. – Musitó esbozando una tierna sonrisa. – Pero, yo le pregunté: ¿Por qué tenía que cubrirse el rostro? Y él me respondió: '_Porque me confunden con mi padre_' Y entonces yo…-

-¡Te dije que no hablaras con extraños! – Aquel regaño dejó a la pequeña Sakura con una ligera confusión en el rostro. – Que sea una playa privada no significa que no hayan extraños malos, ¿Me entendiste? – Sakura asentó con la cabeza, estaba cabizbaja y sin muchas intenciones de seguir con su tan amena charla; siempre conocía a alguien nuevo, pero nunca su madre le había llamado la atención de ese modo. _'Siempre hay una primera vez' _Era lo que su abuelo le decía cuando le contaba una extraña anécdota o una aventura mística.

-Gomen…oka san…- Musitó en un hilo de voz.

_Las noticias habían alegrado a la niña, su padre volvería de su 'viaje de negocios' y estaría con ellas por fin. Después de un largo año sin verlo._

-¡Él vendrá en dos días, te envía esto Sakura chan! _– _Musitó un hombre de cabellos rojizos, gracias al tinte de cabello, había logrado escapar de las canas; con tez clara, de por sí se notaban los signos de la edad y sus ojos eran como el chocolate, un tentativo chocolate. Tan igual como la pequeña caja que su abuelo le entregaba.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Exclamó la madre, un gran peso de encima se le cayó de los hombros.

-Papá si sabe que me gustan los chocolates. ¿Ya ves oka san? – Inquiría de alegría su pequeña hija mientras le mostraba el contenido de la caja…chocolates con la forma del pétalo de la Flor de Cerezo.

Visitaron nuevamente la playa, había pasado una semana exactamente, la niña de orbes jades y exótico cabellos rosas ubicó lo que quedaba de su 'castillo', parecían ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones que habían sobrevivido centurias en completo abandono. La concha seguía ahí.

-¡Sugoi! – Chillaba de alegría.

Esta vez, la niña llevaba a su padre de la mano. – Es una auténtica ruina, como la que vi en…– Calló, recordar hechos sangrientos le helaban la sangre…ahora muchos padres no podrían ir con sus hijos porque habían muerto defendiendo sus 'ideales', del colectivo, del que sus hijos podrían sentirse orgullosos. En sus orbes color chocolate parecían reflejarse escenas tirrias y sangrientas en las que había tenido que afrontar en 'una playa'; sus cabellos rojizos recubiertos con canas, eran un claro indicador de las crudas experiencias que lo obligaron a alejarse de su familia por un largo año.

-¿O'san…? – La niña pudo notar su deprimido semblante. Sin embargo, él sonrió para ella.

-¿Le haces un castillo de arena a tu O'san? – Musitó tratando de parecer curioso, 'O'san' era el apelativo cariñoso que su pequeña le puso a sus 4 años, desde ahí ése pasó a ser su 'apodo'. A donde fuera. Con quien estuviera…era el " O'san " algo que hizo sentir orgullosa a su pequeña hija.

Ella, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo pidiera accedió. - ¡Te haré el castillo más bonito que nadie halla podido hacer! – Tras confirmar el consentimiento de su padre, ella empezó con su nueva tarea.

-Iré con Oka chan, no te alejes mucho. ¿Vale? – La niña parecía estar enfrascada de lleno en lo que hacía, así que, la dejó ser…

-Te gustan los castillos de arena, verdad? – Musitó una voz mientras una sombra le protegía del intenso sol. Una sombrilla se iba ocupando de la tarea.

Ella giró y pudo reconocer a aquella persona. Era un niño de unos 14 años aproximadamente, vestía el uniforme de un colegio militar que no estaba muy lejos de allí – ¡AH…! – No pudo ni siquiera iniciar el saludo, no tras recordar lo que su madre le cuestionó la otra vez. Por lo que bajó la mirada extrañando al muchacho.

Su único ojo visible la contemplaba con algo de comprensión, pero a la vez expresaba soledad, no podía evitarlo, ahora estaba solo y al ver a aquella niña recordó que él le había obsequiado 'aquella' concha de forma singular, no por expresar un sentimiento oculto, sino por entablar una charla, algo casual, algo que amerite un tema de conversación; sin embargo, cada día que visitó aquella playa luego de habérsela regalado…se encontró con una sorpresa, la concha estaba ahí, en un pequeño castillo que estaba sobreviviendo a duras penas el choque del agua y el viento… 7 días después aquella niña volvía y reacia el 'castillo' con 'aquella' concha.

-Ja ne…- Musitó para emprender el cotidiano 'camino' a casa, pero un leve murmullo lo detuvo.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad? – Él no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su máscara evitara develar sus expresiones, al menos su único ojo visible indicaba que sí, él estaba sonriendo.

-Eso depende de ti.- Respondió posando ambas manos tras su cabeza, ella entonces lo miró sonriente y le pasó una cubeta.

-¿'Amigo', puedes traer agua? – Inquirió mirando el mar, de por sí le daba miedo, el ir y venir del agua podía ser traicionera…ella lo había comprobado a muy corta edad.

-Bien, 'amiga', traeré agua. - Exclamó divertido, aquella niña sí que era extraña y se encaminó al mar. No sin antes quitarse las botas y las medias que debía usar para su escuela.

La sonrisa de la niña podía verse amplia y jovial, hacer castillos de arena con un amigo era mucho mejor que hacerlo sola.

Sin embargo, no sería esta vez.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos, O'san está un poco cansado y olvidamos su medicina en casa, volveremos luego. – Su madre prácticamente la arrastraba de su sitio, ella ni siquiera pudo pasarle la voz a su 'amigo'.

Él se entretuvo buscando algo especial para la pequeña peli rosada, en realidad solo quería darle algo más para distraerse y acompañar a 'aquella' concha que adornaba el castillo. Ubicó una estrella de mar pegada a una roca que sobresalía del agua, así que la cogió y cuando se encaminaba a la orilla…

-Se fue.- Sonreía fríamente ante su propia sorpresa.

Se sentía tonto, pero a la vez decepcionado, quizá solo le pidió agua bajo un pretexto y luego irse…típico, no importaba la edad, todas las mujeres eran iguales…llegado el momento oportuno, se iban. Pero no había niño alguno que lo 'comprendiese', solo se mostraba competitivo y dominante, él era así…porque su padre era el mejor en 'TODO'.

No podías ir por el mundo esperando que todo fuera simple.

La niña de orbes jade y cabellos rosas pensaba y pensaba en la camioneta familiar, su papá se veía triste, pero… ¿Por qué no se alegró de verla construir el castillo que le pidió?

"Quizá no quería que mi amigo me ayudara" Reflexionó, pero dio en cuenta algo… "Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme, eso es mala educación."

Pensaba en aquel niño alto, tenía claramente aquel ojo bronceado por el sol, llevaba una máscara que cubría parte de su nariz hasta su cuello, era casi como una segunda capa de piel. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una banda que atravesaba una placa de metal con la insignia de su colegio. Una especie de hoja arremolinada; su cabellera dividida en dos por la banda, algo despeinada y de color plata era lo que más le causaba gracia, parecía lindo y agradable. Sin embargo, no pudo decirle lo que veía de él porque se la llevaron, dejando 'aquella' abandonada en el montículo de arena.

:::::::::::…

Otra semana pasó, esta vez su 'O chan', como le decía a su abuelo en honor a su 'O'san', la trajo en compañía de su amiga Ino Yamanaka, además de sus padres. Dos rubios en potencia al igual que sus orbes azules como la hija.

Ella llevaba una coleta con un travieso mechón acompañando uno de sus ojos. A diferencia de la peli rosada que llevaba un listón que terminaba en un lazo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sakura frentona…espera! – La rubia la seguía mientras que la peli rosada iba en dirección al castillo de arena, 'aquella' seguía ahí, como la dejó, ahora solo era un montículo que había sido ocupado por alguien, una melena plateada le indicaba que su amigo descansaba ahí.

-¡Amigo, siento haberme ido sin despedirme la otra vez! – Exclamó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, él no mantenía fija la mirada hacia el mar, sino más bien a una lectura, claro, hasta que oyó aquellos chillidos prominentes de los bañistas que acababan de llegar.

Pero aquel chillido era peculiar…

Giró levemente su semblante para encontrarse con aquella niña de cabellos rosas y su propio mar color jade. No supo qué decir. O quizá sí. -Tardaste mucho. –

La niña un poco sonrojada le esbozo una recurrente sonrisa por lo que él, le enseñó el arsenal de 'excusas' que tenía en la cubeta que ella dejó. Buscó una concha cada día sin esperar encontrarla de nuevo, sin embargo, estaban a mitad de verano…cualquier cosa podía pasar. Siendo una playa privada…era obvia la preferencia del lugar.

Ino, como naturalmente una niña debía reaccionar al verle de frente y con su perfecta máscara, mantuvo su distancia, así era siempre, a excepción de la pequeña de ojos jade. Ella era diferente, ¿Ella era…una niña? ...quizá era una 'alimaña' salida de un laboratorio.

-Sakura…creo que deberíamos ir con papá y mamá.- Musitó tras dar en cuenta que el albino enmascarado era un jovenzuelo con uniforme de 'Konoha', una escuela rigurosamente militar.

El uniforme consistía en short negro de dril y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, una pañoleta amarrada al cuello de color negro, botines para todo terreno y medias blancas. Ése era el uniforme del taller de verano. Indudablemente él era riguroso en cuanto al uniforme.

-¡No pasa nada Ino, es mi amigo! – Exclamó Sakura haciendo un puchero. Ella tenía pinta de una niña alegre, inocente y con muy poca desconfianza hacia la gente. A diferencia de la otra, que no tenía nada de inocente, mucho menos de 'confianza' hacia algún extraño.

-Ja ne.- Se apresuró a decir admitiendo que quizá, quizá ella se iría siguiendo a la otra niña. No sería la primera vez. No, claro que no.

-¡Sakura frentona vamos, ni siquiera le conoces! – Chilló molesta esta vez. Cierto pensamiento circuló por la mente del peli plata: ¿Era ella así todos los días?

**POV'S Peli Plata

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y se encaminó junto a la niña rubia. 100% de probabilidades alcanzado, sería un nuevo record en mi hoja de vida. 'Un chico con máscara tiene 0% de probabilidad de entablar una amistad con el género opuesto'.

"No es necesario ser genio para saberlo. Sucede y punto"

Pero nada podría haber descifrado lo siguiente

La niña peli rosada se me acercó con una lata de gaseosa helada. – 'O'chan' dice que debes tener mucha sed. – Ella rompía toda probabilidad.

-Hieres fácilmente el orgullo de un genio.- Ella no captó a lo que me refería por lo que se quedó mirándome todo el rato. - Digo que gracias…- Sonreí divertido. - ¿No está mal que andes conmigo y no con tu amiguita? – Proferí con curiosidad, puesto que la otra niña estaba enfurruñada junto a sus padres mirándonos.

-A ti no te veré tanto como a ella. – Aclaró, esta niña sí que tenía sus guardaditos.

Por alguna razón…aquella niña venía los viernes y solo los viernes, al medio día y hasta las seis de la tarde, así que cuatro días al mes entablaba una 'extraña' conversación en aquella playa y con la misma niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – ¿Esto me lo preguntaba luego de 10 viernes? No sabía si era estúpida o yo era el ignorante.

-Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi. – Murmuré como si se tratara de la auto presentación en una exposición. Ella sonrió feliz y yo me quedé sin excusas.

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura. – Remedó de la misma forma, solo que le agregó una actitud petulante y egocéntrica, le divertía hacer parodias de todos…y yo lo sabía bien.

Ambos reímos, pero se acercaba la hora de que esto terminara.

-Mañana parto a Londres. ¿Nos volveremos a ver el próximo verano? –

Si hubiesen filmado aquel momento, hubieran visto mis más de 1000 expresiones en cámara lenta ocultas tras la máscara. Aunque ella parecía no mostrarse ajena a aquel dilema.

-Supongo…no hay guerra…me quedaré. – Ya, no era el señor perfección, pero tampoco estaba de buen humor.

-¿Guerra? ¿Por qué guerra? No…- Ella estaba tan angustiada como un carnerito antes de ingresar al matadero. Luego de oír los lamentos de sus congéneres.

-Es un dicho…baka. – Musité apuntando mi único ojo sobre su tierna mirada, era placentero hacerla sufrir de ese modo, sobre todo porque ella no se daría cuenta de nada.

-¡Muuuuuu! – Recuento. le encanta sacarme de quicio.

Sakura se sabía tres idiomas: español, inglés y mi único idioma realmente aprendido por mera práctica…japonés. Detesto los otros idiomas, no pienso salir de aquí, una linda playa, buena vida, una linda amiga de verano…bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, no?

Ambos reímos, con ella no podía dejar de reír, o quizá sufría de algún mal que te hacía reír de estupideces sin sentido. Quién sabe. Ya estaba contagiado. El claxon del auto sonó de nueva cuenta, su abuelo estaba guardando las cosas. Bueno, me había encariñado con una niña. ¿Qué más da? Es divertida y es mi amiga autoproclamada.

-¡NOS VEMOS EL VERANO QUE VIENE…AMIGO! –

"Y me lleva la…"

-¡Tengo nombre alimaña!-

-…ah? – Se detuvo estrepitosamente cayendo sobre la arena - ¡Gomen! –

"La arena no siente…baka."

Ella sonrió como si aquello fuera gracioso…bueno, lo era pero YO debía reírme, no ella…

-¡Nos vemos Kakashi sama! –

"¡Y dale con la cabra…!"

De nuevo el claxon… ¿No podían esperar siquiera un momento? ¡No la vería en 9 meses! Si es que aquello realmente sucedía. Ya era hora de entretenerme en algo mejor. No sé andar de citas por hora.

-¡Gomen…gomen…! – Exclamó subiendo a la minivan…¿minivan? – ¡OH, Gomenasai!- Exclamó bajando de auto equivocado, de verdad que estaba loquita por mí, je, je, lo dudo, ella era tan despistada cuando se lo proponía…lástima que fuera la última vez que la viera. Habría sido buena compañía durante el invierno. Sin dar mucha importancia, apreté uno de mis puños. Tenía 'aquella' en la mano…la muy descuidada la había dejado…no podía olvidar cabeza porque ya la tenía adherida al cuerpo.

Nuevo verano. Nueva tortura de verano escolar. Nuevos estudiantes hiperactivos que desquiciaban mis tardes tranquilas en la playa, sí, nueva forma de entretenimiento, el fulbito playero con los nuevos talentos de Konoha…mi adorada escuela.

_Habían pasado 5 viernes y su amiguita peli rosada no daba señales de vida. Bueno, en verano no hay mucho que hacer. Odiaba hablar de él o de su vida, por ello ir con los amigos no era tan buena idea. No, claro que no._

-¡Amigo!- No pude reaccionar hasta sentirla encima de mi espalda y medio rostro prácticamente enterrado en la arena.

-¿Así saludan los ingleses? – La alimaña pesaba más que mi mejor amigo Azuma…podría recomendarle que fume, pero…dudo que pierda el peso inoculando humo en sus pulmones.

-Síp – Y no se movía la condenada. Qué remedio. Estuvimos recostados sobre la arena por un buen rato, bueno, YO boca abajo sobre la arena y ella sobre mí.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido. Pero ella tuvo la iniciativa de 'arrastrarme' hacia la sombrilla. ¡Y juro que no sentí nada!

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, ella estaba adornando el nuevo castillo de arena, había 4 torres y una estancia principal, un muro de contención aseguraba proteger el castillo del agua salada. Y YO que pensaba lucirme. Ahora solo vería 'aquella' concha sobre la construcción como un mero plebeyo.

"Y eso que practiqué con Gaara… 'el adicto de la arena'. Felizmente hoy es el único día que no viene a la playa, detesto la competencia improductiva.

-Nada mal.- Murmuré tras sentarme A SU LADO.

-¿Sabías que duermes como tronco? – No era necesario que me lo dijeras…

-No, pero ya me enteré, gracias. – Mi sarcasmo debía funcionar de advertencia.

-¡Aja, por eso cuando sea doctora, tú serás mi primer paciente! – Musitó con su típica sonrisa de ensueño. Demo… "¿Soy un caso de 'Tronquitis aguda'?"

-No gracias, dudo mucho que pusiera un pie en algún hospital, llámalo fobia si quieres. – No esperaría un modesto enfado…o alguna súplica por parte de ella, solo alguna broma. ¡Pero a ella le encantaba humillar a los genios! Mi lógica…echa una efímera suposición descrita para simples mortales, no para ella.

-Yo te haría visitas a tu casa. – Y me abrazó. Si alguien me preguntara qué sentí. De hecho diría que creía tener parásitos en mi estómago, y supongo que siendo YO, admitiría que NO.

Ella rompió el abrazo, estaba sonrojada pero feliz. Y de nuevo el maldito claxon.

-¿Cómo te fue O'san?-

¡Para darme cuenta, ella estaba completamente sola! ¿Su padre estaba aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento…y su abuelo, o su amiga rubia?

-Estuve correteando en tu colegio, je, je.- Ella no tenía ni una pizca de descaro en el rostro.

-Eras la que se metió en los vestidores de chicos, he hizo un negocio redondo con las chicas.- Parte de mi hombría residía en el hecho de que casi me fotografían semidesnudo, exceptuando la máscara, por supuesto, jamás me la iba a quitar en un lugar público como ese.

-Gomen, pero ahora las chicas quieren contigo. – Musitó amena la peli rosada, pero había algo que ella no sabía.

-Esas chicas son pretenciosas. No me agradan en lo más mínimo. – Musité con tono algo seco, pero era cierto. Una confesó haberle dicho a una niña que lo hiciera, claro, mi modo de interrogación afectó un par de hojas de su diario. - Te tengo a ti y eso me basta. - Musité sin más.

-¡Kakashi sama es lindo! – Exclamó gritoneando por todo el maldito camino que le quedaba hasta llegar con su padre. ¿No sabe que eso es peligroso para mi persona? –¡Ja ne Kakashi sama! –

Definitivamente ella era Mi alimaña…una auténtica pesadilla viviente.

-¡Que no soy señor! – Reflexioné en lo que dijo. -¡Tampoco lindo! -

Muy tarde, el auto comenzaba a arrancar y claro, un señor me escaneaba con la mirada. ¿No sería un 'Terminator' que debía custodiarla para el día final? No sé, pero es fijo de un padre celoso…sí, prefiero eso a lo primero…

Un nuevo verano. Un nuevo año encima y la misma alimaña, claro, una nueva versión más…

-Linda…- Estaba como embobado de verla así, con un vestido floreado y un sombrero de paja…era ella… ¿O es que me la habían cambiado? Aun recuerdo al 'Terminator' que me fulminaba con la mirada el verano pasado y el anterior a ese. Sí, habían pasado dos años en los que habíamos establecido un vínculo de amistad. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella cumpliría 13 este año y yo…bueno, con 18 y ya estaba metido en la academia militar. ¿Quién diría que ese maldito colegio tenía 'Todo en uno'?

-¿Qué hicieron con mi alimaña? – Inquirí divertido, de nuevo esos parásitos. En serio que me he tomado más de 50 purgantes caseros y ninguno hace efecto, cada vez que la veo, éstos aparecen como por arte de magia. ¿Estará vacunada?

-Kakashi sama, no sea tan malo…tenía que usar vestido hoy.- Estaba completamente apenada y no era para más, si siempre la veía con sus pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta manga cero, de vez en cuando una gorrita negra con hilachas sobresalientes, con la insignia de mi amado colegio. Sí, se la obsequié el verano pasado, era una buena excusa para besarle la mejilla.

-Ah…pensé que te lo habías puesto para mí. – Musité divertido, pero ella no pareció reaccionar del modo que habitualmente lo haría… ¿Cómo hacía eso?

-Mamá se fue al cielo.- Musitó observando el horizonte, yo sabía qué era 'eso' pero jamás me detuve a pensar qué rayos era el cielo. -Tomó el primer avión a Francia y se quedó a vivir con el tío Benito. – Murmuró. ¿Enfadada?

"Si serás…hacerme pensar lo 'otro'"

-Alimaña, hay un tipo de mujeres que creen que es divertido abandonar a los hijos y a los esposos a su suerte, créeme, estarás mejor así. Tienes a tu O'san 'Terminator', ella no sabe lo que se pierde. – Exclamé con orgullo, aunque el padre parecía sorprendido, bueno, me sobre exalté un poco y al parecer eso logró un cambio de ánimo en los dos, el 'Terminator' me esbozó una sonrisa escueta y la alimaña se tumbó sobre la ardiente arena como si nada.

Sin palabras…

**Fin POV'S Kakashi

-¿Kakashi sama, me ayudas a hacer un castillo de arena? – Inquiere Sakura sin levantar la cara, - Pero debes traer agua.-

Aun sigue mudo, pero opta por coger una cubeta e ir al mar. No sin antes quitarse los botines y las medias.

**POV'S Kakashi

Ella le temía al mar, ignoro la razón, pero jamás en el tiempo que pasé con ella vi que pusiera un pie sobre el agua, su padre no se lo exigía, mejor para él, era eso o actuar como un salvavidas de 'Baywatch', al menos sé que ambos odiábamos esa serie. Pero yo no perdía la oportunidad de invitarla de vez en cuando.

-¿No quieres caminar Alimaña? – Si era directo me rechazaría de inmediato. Como las otras 40 veces que lo intenté.

-Demo…aun no terminamos el castillo. – Inquirió ella notando la marea algo subida, mis meras intenciones de 'llevarla' por aquellos lares y a su padre roncando como mula.

-Entonces cogeré mi libro. – Amenacé, por kami, cómo odiaba que leyera 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Esta afición empezó mucho antes de conocerla, fue hace como dos veranos que se enteró de aquello, bueno, me pescó…tuve que conseguir de nueva cuenta esa edición especial que se llevó la marea. Desde entonces, la llamé 'alimaña' como si así se llamara.

-¡Quiero helado! – Musitó engreída, ella jamás me suplicaría por algo, siempre se saldría con la suya.

-Bien, te compraré un helado.- Sabía manejarme a su antojo, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba para mí y yo para ella.

Verla curiosa pisando el agua que apenas si cubría sus tobillos…era para mí mucho mejor que la lectura que me llamaba a gritos desde mi morral, no nos alejamos mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que pudiera dar rienda suelta a mi lado varonil.

Pero siendo como soy.

-Jamás en tu vida aceptes la invitación de un hombre que te diga que se va a la guerra, así te llore, te suplique, o alucine barbaridades, no lo aceptes, solo ve a tu casa y dile a tu Termi-O'san. – je, je, je – Esa es solo una excusa para tener una cita contigo y quizá algo más. –

-Ah…- Ella aprendía rápido…creo.

-¿Y si una chica me lo dice? – ¡Solo a ella se le ocurre!

-Es lesbiana, no te le acerques, solo corre. – Musité alarmado. – ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo semejante? – Nunca se sabe…

-Quién sabe…- Su maldita respuesta incógnita se resumía en algo. ¡Era una alimaña!

-¿Sabes por qué sirven helado en la playa? - No me quedaría atrás, pero tenía que atacar con otra arma.

Ella me miró curiosa mientras comía su barquillo con una paletita, toda ella era una incógnita.

-Kakashi sama… – Cómo odiaba que me llamara así, ella lo sabía y le causaba placer hacerlo.

-Verás 'Alimaña' – Sí, ambos nos atacábamos de forma sutil - …los enamorados se invitan helado porque así se dan 'besos indirectos'. – No esperaba decirle pero lo hice, verla ligeramente ruborizada me subía el ego por las nubes.

Pero no esperaba verla callada. Mucho menos que apartara su atenta mirada de mí. Por primera vez, la vi como…una mujer.

El silencio impero entre ambos, los parásitos estaban ahí. ¿Se me irían a salir por la boca? ¡No…que va! ¡Maldición, era la misma chica que he estado viendo desde los últimos 5 veranos! Por una vez en mi vida tenía que actuar como un Hatake.

-Eres mi amor de verano, Sakura. – Sí, esa era mi estúpida forma de decirle…'me gustas', prefería escuchar su respuesta el siguiente viernes, era mejor así, así que le di una probada a su barquillo, bueno, estaba apetitoso y cargué con la mitad del contenido de un solo mordisco. Me encaminé a recoger mis cosas despidiéndome con una mano sin siquiera verla. estaba actuando por inercia.

Vaya Hatake que era. Huyendo del frente de batalla.

- ¡Ja ne! – Era el más cobarde de los cobardes, pero tampoco había tenido una novia y pensándolo bien, ¡Me había declarado a una niña de 13 años! …Bonita, inteligente, socarrona, alimaña…testaruda…que odia que lea cosas 'educativas' como 'Icha Icha' y que me provoca parásitos en el estomago…

¡Ya, soy un masoquista, pero soy feliz así!

****Fin POV'S Kakashi

Él ya no se giró a verla, y ella lo agradeció porque estaba completamente apenada, su helado estaba derritiéndose y ella sonriendo como una embobada. Si él se daba cuenta. ¡Le fregaría por el resto de su vida!

No pudo evitar sonreír y estamparse el helado sobre los labios, él, por primera vez se había dignado a quitarse la máscara y dar una probada a su 'beso indirecto', sabía a choco chips y saúco…

"No me importaría ser SU embobada por el resto de mi vida."

****POV'S Kakashi

Hace como 8 viernes que no da la cara. El verano se acaba y quiero verla. No debí hacer eso, quizá se sintió mal, pero egoístamente, YO me estoy muriendo y exijo verla.

-No vendrá hoy.- Murmuré viendo el reloj de muñeca que tenía en el morral, según ella, era más sexy tenerlo ahí…claro, hasta los delincuentes iban detrás de mí.

4:50 pm

De alguna manera insólita había evitado que el castillo se derrumbarse o tuviese contacto con el agua salada, cada día…todos los días le hacía mantenimiento, 'aquella' seguía ahí de portón…ya ni pronunciar su nombre común me daba buena pinta

"Quizá su padre se dio cuenta…esos no son tan tontos…menos el 'Terminator'"

A fin de cuentas… aquel verano se terminó… y solo terminé abandonando aquel castillo… dejando 'aquella' que hacía de portón en un bolsillo de olvidado de mi morral.

Ella no podía haberse ido de esa manera. Es mi culpa. Y por primera vez, mi predicción con Haruno Sakura era certera, ella no volvió ese verano. Un 1% que no esperé acertar, se cumplió.

****Fin POV'S Kakashi

Nuevo verano. Un nuevo idiota mirando las nubes junto a mí. Un nuevo volumen de 'Icha Icha Tactics' para leer. Y un nuevo maldito castillo de arena… para pisotear.

-No le veo sentido hacer un castillo de arena para luego pisotearlo. - Aquella voz…

Ella estaba ahí. ¿Con un vestido blanco? Podía ignorar aquello, menos el hecho de que se había cortado el cabello y que bien le quedaba. Era como un ángel caído.

-¿Alimaña? – Bien, soy idiota pero nadie podrá cambiarme.

-Gomen…ocurrió un imprevisto y tuve que volver a Inglaterra…- Su sonrisa fue un insulto para mí, era tan falsa como la de las otras chicas. Algo ocurría ahí, ella no era predecible, no hasta aquel día en que… me declaré.

-Odias el blanco.- Le murmuré con recelo, la conocía más que a mí mismo. Y ella no podía negarlo.

-'O'chan' me lo pidió…será por un mes más…- Susurró cambiando el semblante, supe que hoy no haríamos un castillo de arena, así que eché con la mirada al muchacho que veía entretenido 'nuestra' conversación.

-Largo. – No podía ser más sutil, no entendió la señal.

-Tsk, siempre tan problemático, Hatake. – Murmuró antes de reincorporarse y tumbarse junto al 'Termiantor', éste se le quedó mirando algo extrañado, no lo culpo, el mocoso es así.

La llamé con el índice, estaba algo avergonzado pero en estas ocasiones agradezco llevar la máscara conmigo. Esta vez, ella sonrió sincera para mí.

Se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar rodearla con mi brazo derecho así como sentir una punzada de la mirada asesina de O'san. Pero hay cosas que un hombre hace por placer y otras que son por obligación, eso siempre me lo dijo mi padre. A parte que estábamos a 7 metros de distancia, esta vez quería hacerle sentir que podía confortarla como un hombre.

No nos dijimos nada, solo contemplamos el mar y el vaivén del agua salada…su piel era suave, ni hablar de su aliento, era fresco y provocativo, pero…por dentro quería reclamarle, exigirle porqué no me dijo nada, al menos un 'NO' habría hecho que sufriera con ganas. Hasta que por fin ella habló.

-O'chan me salvó la vida en un atentado, el día que fuimos a la embajada a revisar mis papeles, era jueves.- Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Y yo juzgándola cruelmente.

-Oí sobre eso en las noticias, pero no hubo ningún Haruno en la lista. Habría ido de inmediato – Actuaba como un maldito novio preocupado.

-No le convenía a Inglaterra exponer a su nuevo general, tampoco que su hija estuvo en coma por un mes, mucho menos que…-

Calló y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrando sus manos a mi pecho, podía sentir sus lágrimas atravesar la tela que cubría mi piel. Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué hacer. Se veía tan frágil y yo tan arrepentido, juro que si vuelvo a dudar de ella. Olvídenlo, nadie me cambia.

-…O'chan recibió todo el impacto de la bomba, ese día por la mañana, me pidió que usara un vestido blanco y me puse el floreado para fastidiarlo, él me veía con el vestido blanco antes de morir…y yo…y yo…- Irrumpió en llanto nuevamente…ella había visto la muerte junto a ella y yo haciéndome el machito por reconocer el cadáver de mi padre que retornaba de la guerra.

-Entonces ambos estaremos de blanco.- Le susurré al oído, eso al menos hizo que hiciera una pausa, sí, una pausa solamente.

-Yo… yo quería decirte que… - Bueno, me alegra que quisiera decirme todo eso…pero… ¿Cuánto habrá estado conteniendo todo esto? -¡ …yo…tú también eres mi amor de verano! – Soltó de porrazo aferrándose más. Estaba descolocado.

Alimaña tonta, encima te preocupas por eso, pero yo ya no quiero que seas mi amor de verano…lástima…eso es infantil. Debía madurar de una buena vez, ella me estaba ganando.

-Sakura…- La aparté lentamente de mi húmedo y moquillento pecho. – No te quiero de esa forma. – Ella solo cerró los ojos con un gran arrepentimiento. Hacía que me odiara más, nunca podía ser directo en nada…

– Quiero que seas mi amor de todo el año. – Proferí sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. – Pasar el verano contigo, no solo verte en esta playa los viernes por la tarde, ir a tu casa y llevarte boberías que dan los novios, pasear, ir al cine…ser tuyo. – Esto último tenía que resumir una estúpida lista que hice mientras la esperé el verano pasado…

-¡Kakashi sama es…profundo! Hip! – Ella no perdía la chispa. Aquello era halagador pero no lo suficiente.

-Mira como estás.- Murmuré mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, debía llevarlo por regla y veo que sirve a fin de cuentas, para consolar a mi linda 'novia', ¿Lo era verdad? – Llorando porque fui profundo.- Comencé a secarle las lágrimas y el moquillo que colgaba de su sonrosada nariz.

-O'chan quería que estudiara en Konoha, me dijo que tú eras un baka con sentimientos profundos…él tenía razón.- ¿Hasta el viejo sabía de mis parásitos?

-¿Me imagino que haz de haber tenido otros novios antes o le estoy usurpando el puesto a alguien? – No podía con mi lengua…

Ella solo me miraba soltando una sonrisita traviesa, era adorable verla así.

-Estoy en lo cierto…a quién le usurpé el lugar.- Ella contuvo en vano su hipo, le causaba gracia mi seriedad.

-Solo tengo un novio Kakashi sama…Hip! Eres un baka. – Murmuró divertida y sonrojada.

"¡Imposible que nadie te haya visto como mujer…imposible…los asesino a todos!"

-Admito que me gustaba un chico, pero…otro me tomó muy en cuenta. – Dio una segunda opinión que me cabreó, juro que me cabreó enterarme de aquello.

-Quién…-

- Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi. – Lo dijo como aquella vez, aunque esta vez…era mi nombre…si yo era el idiota que le 'gustaba'…

-¿Y quién te tomó en cuenta? – Exclamé un tanto exaltado…era MI…

-Sasuke Uchiha…Hip!- OH!

-Me lleva la…- Tiré el pañuelo a alguna dirección que no medí en ese momento.

- Kakashi…Retrasado Kakashi. – ¿Murmuró recelosa, y ahora qué hice?

-Tú eres el novio imbécil.- El idiota de Nara que sólo observa las nubes se atrevía a…tenía el pañuelo en la cara… Era mejor ignorarlo.

La miré, ella estaba sonrojada y echa una furia…creo que me había pasado…

-¿Cómo llegamos a discutir a unos minutos de empezar? – Creo que no debí formular esa estúpida pregunta…ella me zampó un balde de agua salada que había sobrado del castillo…estaba tibia…no, caliente, muy caliente.

-Estorbas Nara.- Mi furia caería sobre aquel infame. Éste solo sonrió de lado y se encaminó a su casa…no quedaba muy lejos. Era mi vecino.

-Problemáticos. – Su burda frase me llegaba en estos momentos.

-Sakura. - La tomé suavemente del rostro…era fácil suponer que me apartaría pero…

-Baka…- Musitó mientras recogía mi máscara…era inevitable lo que vendría a continuación.

Fue un casto y tierno beso, puro, un salado roce de labios que no me contuve en probar por unos segundos…suaves…tenía que haber estado tan ciego como para no haberlos visto antes…

Y así como empezó…se terminó… ella estaba apenada, a mi me complacía tenerla así, con la guardia baja, sin…maldición. ¡Que me había olvidado del 'Terminator'!

Eché una rápida mirada, para mi extraña 'suerte'. Aquél estaba dormido.

-Iré a tu casa. – Quería verla cuantas veces fuera posible.

-Nadie te lo impide, pero, sabes que en invierno yo…-

-Las postales también son 'besos indirectos'.- Era la excusa más vieja pero… - Sabes que habrá guerra. – Ya, era cierto…de imbécil me inscribí en el plan de 'salvamento especial' y las relaciones con cierto país occidental no eran tan buenas, ya las especulaciones hablaban de por sí. Si agregamos el atentado…

-Bueno…me tengo que ir a casa…- Como había captado la alimaña…

-Amor, cielo, mi vida…eso es para 'otros' hombres, no es para un baka como yo, que por cierto soy TU novio a tiempo completo.- Ella me miró divertida.

-Ah…como tú me dijiste…-

-¿Te amo…me oíste? – No reparé en probar nuevamente sus labios…era tan inocente que no me atrevía a más…la mala influencia del Icha Icha…creo que debí escucharla cuando me dijo que no lo leyera…

-Ya me di cuenta.- Estaba totalmente apenada y yo no sabía qué diablos hacer para contenerme, miré el reloj.

5:00 pm

Tenía tiempo para arreglarme, un buen baño a conciencia, unas bonitas flores, un volumen especial de 'Somos Konoha' para el _Terminator_, bueno, ahora que sé que es militar…ha de gustarle supongo…solo habla de Fuego interior, honor…Minato Uzumaki, en fin. Me presentaría como un buen maldito pretendiente…hey, que no pienso tocarla hasta que tenga sus 17 bien cumplidos.

-Amor…-

-Dime alimaña. - Como se quiere la muchacha.

-Amor. - Insistí.

-¿Si, Kakashi sama? – Sí, jamás se hacía de rogar…

-¿Alimaña…está bien que te visite mañana? – El viejo truco de la sorpresa.

-No veo el problema, O'san tiene el día libre mañana. – Musitó tan inocente.

-Aja, bien alimaña, entonces mañana…-

-Mañana hablan de lo que tengan pendiente, tengo que recibir un 'paquete'…nos vamos. – Maldición, el 'Terminator' acababa de levantarse. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No hay duda que ella conoce al tipo mejor que…salgo perdiendo aquí.

-Señor Haruno. ¿Cómo le va? – Éste solo me miró e imitó una sonrisa escueta y clara de un 'Mierda, ¿Qué haces con mi hija de 13 años?'

-Mañana.-

El hombre era peor que la hija, menuda familia encontré.

-Como guste señor Haruno, hasta mañana. – Era muy educado para su gusto. ¿Quién los entiende?

Ella muy sonriente me abrazó mientras que el padre se dirigía al auto, ahora sí era una minivan negra con polarizadas del mismo color; si yo eligiera algún medio de transporte, sería una motocicleta, para que Sakura se sentara delante de mí fingiendo que conduce. Aunque conociéndola, ella tomaría el control, pero sería divertido y creo que tengo ahorros suficientes…

-Kakashi…- No pude evitar ignorarla por analizar al _Terminator_ la miré fijamente. - …la dirección de mi casa es la misma que la de Saint Eleonoran, mi colegio-internado.- Me susurró la dirección en el oído, para luego romper el abrazo.

-¿Es mixto? – He ahí mi dilema, yo encerrado con una veintena de hombres y ella con cientos de ellos predispuestos a aprovecharse.

-¡Puede ser Kakashi sama! – Exclamó mientras se encaminaba a la minivan, no se contuvo y me envió un beso volado…hice el ademán de recibirlo y guardarlo en mi pecho, aquello la sonrojó de sobremanera. Y eso, me gustó.

Pero nada podía decirme que no la volvería ver en aquel verano…

Iba vestido con una remera blanca, una casaca deportiva del mismo color con un perro ninja bordado a la espalda. Pantalones anchos blancos de dril y deportivos negros. ¿Qué? No tenia, salvo los 'todo terreno' que no creo que fueran adecuados para la ocasión. Insistiría con el _Terminator_. Ha conocido a mi padre así que le consta que yo no soy cualquier pretendiente.

-Lo siento…hoy salieron muy temprano, al parecer el General Haruno comprometería a la pequeña Sakura…-

¡Que la tierra me trague y luego me escupa hecho estiércol y gusanos! Yo no requiero de premios consuelos, menos de un noviazgo de unas horas que jamás será real, maldita sea la hora en que me digné a regalarle 'aquella' aberración, ahora en mi estúpido bolsillo de tan solo ojearlo me hacía recordar tanto a ella.

-¿…Qué compromiso? –

-Ah…esto…con el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha…creo que hoy partían a Londres…él estudiaría con ella para que no sea tan forzado.- La ama de llaves parecía darse cuenta que YO no era un visitante cualquiera. Muy tarde.

-Con un demonio, ella es MI novia. – ¿Era poco mostrar mi linda cara sin máscara para dar de nueva cuenta que me habían estafado? - …no puede partir, su padre dijo…-

La mirada comprensiva…de lástima diría yo, aquella ama de llaves me hacía comprender que ella, no, no podía saberlo, ¿O sí? No, me dejó una dirección, pero…ella no sabía de esto, lo vería en su cara. Sakura no miente, no de esta forma.

Nunca supe noticias de ella, la ama de llaves me pidió no volver más porque venderían la casa. ¿Qué quería decirme, que Haruno Ikaru había encontrado una mejor opción para su hija? ¿Que YO no podía contra un estúpido apellido de un maldito clan?

Pasaron 4 meses desde ese día y no supe con exactitud como se concibió aquel compromiso. Necesitaba su versión de los hechos así que, envié una postal y puse lo habitual, con la foto de esa maldita playa. Con un maldito castillo de arena…

"_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal los estudios? ¿Yo? Regando el jardín, estoy enfrascado en la academia y me encontré con un UCHIHA que no dudé en reventarle la cara. Por lo demás, extraño a mi dulce Alimaña, atte. __Kakashi sama.__"_

Eso era un claro _**estoy molesto pero…igual te amo**_. Adjunté la dirección, pero no hubo respuesta, nada. Hasta me hice amigo del Uchiha, se llama Itachi y al parecer es un cerebrito digno hijo de su padre que dejó todo por con tal de hacer lo suyo. Nunca supo el porqué la paliza. Ni la sabrá. Al menos supe que su hermano perdió el compromiso por cubito*. Esa noche me embriagué hasta que me pescaron en la moto de un policía naval, pasé una maldita semana 'celebrando' con ellos.

Ya habían pasado 4 malditos veranos. No hacía más que pasármela en la playa, la maldita concha no estaba en el morral para nueva cuenta. Oh…sí, desapareció el mismo día que la perdí. Y mi corazón solo irradiaba ira.

Sería un nuevo oficial de marina en primavera, por tanto, me esperaba un maldito hogar en las nuevas instalaciones para 'Servicios Especiales', los ANBU, dignos rivales de las fuerzas especiales de cualquier otro país. Y un nuevo verano sin ella.

La amaba, y juro que la respetaría hasta que ella cumpliese los 17, no más, también tengo necesidades que no pueden suprimirse por mucho, Podía aguantarme si así ella me lo pidiera, quizá trataría de convencerla pero ella sabía manejarme. ¿Era capaz de hacerlo todo por ella con tal de tenerla a mi lado? ¿Con tal de que no me dejara? Mis acciones respondieron las preguntas.

…y para mi maldita desdicha la sigo amando y hasta mucho más que antes.

No quiero que sea feliz…con otro no, soy el ser más egoísta del planeta, lo admito…SOLO SERÍA FELIZ CONMIGO Y LE CONSTA. Lo terminará dejando y la tendré de nuevo a mi lado. Ahora comprendo al desdichado de mi padre. Era un suplente más.

Y no puedo evitar venir cada maldito verano a cerciorarme si ella estará ahí. Cada viernes, vestido de blanco. Y solo los jueves y viernes me visto de ese color, desde hace 4 años, mi único fiel compañero…el librito que me ayuda a evadir la realidad, es una mera excusa para decir: No pienso en ella.

Esta es la crónica de Hatake Kakashi…'el ninja copia', catalogado así gracias a mi memoria fotográfica y mi drenado corazón. Gracias a aquella Alimaña, hoy puedo actuar fríamente sin temor a morir. Porque solo muerto le desearía la felicidad.

FIN CAPITULO 01::::…:…..

Esta es la primera parte de este three-shot que surgió de una manera insólita. Y bueh…espero que esta entrega les resulte 'agradable' y sea merecedora de sus tan cotizados reviews, porque en serio los espero con ansias, jeje.

Y por cierto… las explicaciones del caso (sobre todo por parte de Sakura) vendrán con el siguiente y último capítulo. Final feliz? Triste? Dramático? Weno, weno, habrá de todo un poco…jeje, y por cierto que he tratado de mantener a Kakashi en todo su 'esplendorosa' manera de ser. Al menos, motivar su forma de ser en un mundo actual. Ne…ok, ok…no soy perfecta.

**Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense muyto!**


	2. Playa

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi. De lo contrario…Itachi viviría conmigo y Kakashi también, jejejeje, muajajaja!

La canción: 'La Playa', pertenece a la LA OREJA DE VAN GHOH…al igual que todos sus derechos.

…**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.…**

**Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano**

-Diálogo –

_-voz lejana -_

"Pensamientos"

_Narración_

Tema adjunto:

_'__La Playa' de La Oreja de Vangoh_

**Capítulo 02 – Playa**

_Una peli rosa, de unos 17 años aproximadamente, se encontraba observando la playa en algún punto de Inglaterra, observaba una postal en la que una playa completamente distinta exhibía un castillo de arena, con 'aquella' de portón…_

Las lágrimas caían de sus orbes jade hacia sus mejillas, no importaba qué, ella solo observaba el mar, el cielo y el agua salada que no lograba llegar a sus pies mientras sujetaba 'aquella' concha con forma de corazón, que colgaba de su cuello gracias a una cadenilla, aunque ya no tenía colita.

Unos audífonos se refugiaban en sus oídos, transmitiéndole una canción que para ser franca, la hacía recordar una y otra vez aquellos 4 años que habían transcurrido…sin él. Y pensar en TODOS esos momentos en que lo había estado traicionando por creer que él la había olvidado, como una más, una novia de 'verano'…del momento…de la nada.

_**No sé si aún me recuerdas,**_

Recordaba perfectamente las ocurrencias de cada verano, de aquellos veranos…de él…sobre todo, de él. Y cuando lo conoció…

****POV'S Sakura

Fue insólito cómo aquel niño se me acercó sin razón aparente, para tirar 'aquella' concha de color rojiza y con esa forma de corazón tan peculiar…y solo musitó una frase escueta.

-Ese castillo no tiene portón. – Y no esperó mi respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle a un niño tan raro como él? Llevaba una máscara y a parte se cubría el ojo izquierdo, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: "Eso de la guerra sí que está de moda…pero 'oka san' dice que papá está en una zona pacífica…como nosotras." Mi padre laboraba en Inglaterra…

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Era más mi curiosidad que mi propio respeto hacia su persona. Pero él al fin y al cabo, se detuvo.

-Quiero ser como mi padre. – Musitó sin que yo pudiera decirle algo. Ésa no era mi pregunta. ¿O lo estaría molestando?

-Demo… ¿Entonces tu papá lleva máscara? ¿Por qué la llevas?- Dos contradicciones en una misma oración, O'san me regañará cuando se entere.

Él respondió de forma escueta. - Porque me confunden con mi padre. – ¿Pueden confundir a un niño con un adulto? ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Tu papá tiene la misma altura que tú? – A mis 8 años, solo podía ocurrírseme algo así. Él ladeó la cabeza y ella sonreí un poco nerviosa.

-¿Tienes insolación, verdad? – Pensando en eso, llevaba casi dos horas expuesta al estupor de los rayos solares y sus implacables quemaduras. ¿Se me notaría en la cara?

-Bueno… tus pies han de estar sobre calentados…o hechos pudín. - Era inevitable, yo era así con cuanto niño se me acercara, no podía ser como cualquier otra niña, ni si quiera como Ino, que sonreía y hacía amigos con facilidad. Tenía que recordar mi imperfecta frente que siempre estaba a la vista de cualquier individuo, él no sería el primero en pagar la osadía de meterse conmigo. ¡SHANANRO!

-Pues sí, haces muy buenos castillos.- Musita antes de tomar asiento sobre la arena para quitarse los botines que llevaba.

Sakura queda en shock total.

_**Nos conocimos al tiempo**_

-Acabo de empezar mi curso de verano, mi padre se aseguró de dejarme enganchado a su estilo de vida. – Musitó sin más.

-Ah, pero eso es bueno, yo estoy con mi oka san, ella dice que 'esta playa es la más bonita de todo Japón'- . Él sonrió al escuchar eso. Al menos, pude verlo en ese ojito curvado. – Y creo que estoy enganchada al estilo de vida de oka san. – Era cierto, yo solo iba a Japón en vacaciones y oka san solo 'me dejaba ser' en la playa. Luego, etiqueta inglesa, idiomas, estudio, etiqueta japonesa, idiomas y…seguirla a donde fuera. ¡Ah! Sí, labores caseras y más etiqueta…

_**Tú, el mar y el cielo**_

Hablamos horas de horas sobre cómo sería un majestuoso castillo de arena y qué era lo mejor para incluir en él, tanto que había olvidado de hacer las murallas del castillo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar a estudiar.- Se reincorporó cogiendo un morral que era casi del mismo color de la arena, tenía una medalla impregnada en el bolsillo superior.

-Bonita medalla. – Era como una cruz de Alcántara. Muy rara por cierto.

-Mi padre la ganó al conquistar a una mujer.- Musitó observando aquella medalla, luego sonrió recordando algo, su ojito hacía una linda curvatura. – Va de generación en generación…-

-¿Las mujeres se conquistan? – Él pareció comprender algo, para ese entonces YO no definía CONQUISTA, mucho menos la juntaba con MUJER en una misma oración. Bueno, eran frases ofensivas según Oka chan.

-Cuando cumplas 17 te lo diré.- En cierta forma, aun espero la respuesta. Aunque ya la sepa de antemano, quiero la suya…

Aquella vez, mi oka san casi me fulmina con la mirada, sobre todo cuando le dije que había conocido a un niño y ese niño no me lastimó en lo absoluto, jamás lo hizo. No me dejó explicarle.

_**y quién me trajo a ti.**_

Cuando fui con O'san a la playa, recuerdo que estaba muy feliz, claro, hasta que vio la 'playa', mi Oka san casi me deja sorda luego de que arrastré a O'san para que viera mi castillito de arena que había sobrevivido ante el impacto de las olas. Y lo reconocí gracias a 'aquella' que hacía de portón, me hizo pensar en aquel niño enmascarado. Y luego en el regaño.

El regaño de Oka san fue en cuanto llegamos a casa y papá se durmió con su medicina, según O'chan, él había pasado por una mala experiencia en una playa de Inglaterra, bueno, jamás me lo iban a decir, a menos que ocurriera una desgracia, pero eso sería más adelante.

_**Abrazaste mis abrazos**_

_**vigilando aquel**__** momento,**_

Para la tercera visita a esa playa, recuerdo que fui con Ino, la muy pesada estaba ensimismada que aquel niño no tenía clase y mucho menos estatus para estar en Konoha, que seguramente él cubría sus imperfecciones del rostro por peleas que hubiese tenido, eso me preocupó, temía que ella lo hubiese herido, lo veía en su cara, al menos en ese único ojo visible, aquella facción que no reclamó por el 'trato' menos por el hecho de que ya era la segunda vez que me alejaba sin razón.

Para esta discusión decidí alejarme de él, porque como O'san siempre dice: 'En discusiones de señoritas, no intervienen los varones'.

-Es el colmo que te juntes con cuanto 'extraño' te habla bonito, Sakura. - Musitaba muy exasperada Ino que no entendía por qué su amiga hablaba con ese extraño peli plateado.

-No hay nada de malo, además no toma importancia de 'eso'. – Bueno, 'eso' era mi frente y sí, 'no podía hablar mal de mi propio cuerpo, era muy degradante', eso me lo decía mi O'chan muy a menudo.

-¡Claro, así se aprovechan y luego no paran hasta hacerte llorar! – En serio, me sentí tan apenada de que la cerdita estuviera tan cabreada por lo de mi nuevo amigo que le eché una mirada a mi O'chan. Éste sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Debe tener sed.- Musitó con sorna, él era así, captaba todo y a la vez predecía las cosas. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¡Pero había faltado a lo que O'san me dijo! OH bueno, la curiosidad podía más…

Pero ahora que lo pienso, "Se equivocó de táctica" Pensé mientras mi 'amigo' se fue por 'adornos' y claro, estando de espaldas comenzó a tomar la bebida, aquella vez mi abuelo no dejó de reír a carcajadas. Claro, en el auto camino a casa.

_**aunque fuera el primero,**_

_**lo guardara para mí.**_

Ino no me habló en dos semanas, pero uno de mis súper abrazos la hizo recapacitar. ¿Rogarle? ¿A Ino cerda? ¡NO! Bueno, para ese entonces teníamos la loca idea de competir por quién conquistaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Ese cubito que en cierta forma, llegué a querer, para ahora odiar…

_**Si pudiera volver a nacer**_

_**te vería cada día amanecer**_

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Esto no pude evitarlo luego de que tuve necesidad de llamar su atención. Aunque en realidad era porque preguntarle 'cómo se llamaba' me hacía recordar la razón por la que iba cada verano a esta playa, los viernes, desde el medio día hasta las seis de la tarde…

Pero sobre todo porque, porque…solo le preguntaría el nombre al chico que vi en mis sueños. Pero quizá haría solo una excepción. Una que sería la primera luego de 4 años, cuando aquel sueño se volvió común entre mi repertorio de fantasías infantiles.

-Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi. – Murmuró como si se tratara de una presentación en una ceremonia importante. Ah, bueno, eso me causó gracia y ya que no estaba en un lugar 'formal' haciendo una presentación 'formal', hice lo que comúnmente no haría con otros.

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura. – Le agregué una actitud petulante y egocéntrica, ya lo había hecho algunas veces cuando hablaba sobre las 'hazañas' de mi O'chan. A él siempre le venía en gracia.

_**sonriendo como cada vez,**_

Y sonreí, no era como para hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no tenía remordimiento de haberle preguntado, sin embargo, bueno, aquel apellido era de uno de los amigos de Oka san, pero solo se comunicaban por teléfono. O algo así, A todo esto, si me ponía a pensar, pasara lo que pasara, él no me diría su nombre si yo no se lo preguntaba. ¡Llevábamos viéndonos ya como 10 viernes!

Pero en aquel verano había hecho un buen amigo, así que tenía que decirle lo que ocurriría conmigo, después de todo, O'san me quería en Inglaterra con él, yo no entendía mucho la razón, menos el porqué en un internado, quería ir a la militar de Konoha, sería divertido tener a Kakashi como mi senpai, sí, de esa forma ningún niño me andaría molestando…

-Mañana parto a Londres. ¿Nos volveremos a ver el próximo verano? – Al menos podía cerciorarme de que ya no era necesario esperar a aquella persona, estando con él.

Yo no sabía por qué sentía como si no tuviese necesidad de encontrar a aquella persona, en realidad, solo fue un sueño y nada más, él era real y sería mi amigo por siempre.

-Supongo, no hay guerra. Me quedaré. – Lo dijo con algo de ironía en la voz, me asusté, el padre de Ino fue a la guerra y pasaron por momentos muy feos, el mismo me narró cómo había podido sobrevivir al enemigo, al menos, en la pijamada que Ino hizo en su casa, todas las niñas nos traumatizamos un buen rato.

"Me alegraba muchas veces de que mi O'san no fuera militar, sino un hombre de negocios y bueno, atender a la realiza como médico." Aquel infantil pensamiento me hiso mucho daño cuando supe la cruda realidad en la que me encontraba, luego de aquel 'atentado' que sucedería más adelante.

-¿Guerra? ¿Por qué guerra? No…- Estaba desesperada y a la vez confundida, un buen amigo mío en la guerra sería devastador.

-Es un dicho, baka. – Él me expresó divertido, convenciéndome que aquello era broma. ¡Y aun me cabreaba la forma en que me tomó el pelo aquella vez! Me vi tan vulnerable, pero no sería la única vez…

_**Como aquella vez.**_

-¡Muuuuuu! – Recuento, me encantaba sacarle de quicio. Aproveché su distracción para dejarle la conchita, junto a mis sandalias, por alguna razón, 'aquella' nos mantendría unidos. Ése era mi pensamiento.

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.**_

_Aquel nuevo verano se encontró con problemas de la visa…su doble nacionalidad impedía que saliese del país, o más bien…ella no sabía…no sabía…_

No sabía que mi Oka san tenía planes conmigo, yo que sé, quería ir a ver a 'mi amigo', pero… ¿Qué era realmente un título real? Qué se yo, se limitó a decirme que tenía deberes y no volveríamos a Japón, pero ella sí podía salir a donde quisiera.

Estábamos en casa, el abuelo retornaba a Japón, oka san no estaba porque tenía un no sé qué en New York, y bueno, O'san no me dejaría salir para enviarme a un curso acelerado en el internado. Sí, él tenía que salir a sus asuntos de 'negocios'.

-¿Por qué O'san? – No entendía y no quería hacerlo. "¿Qué negociaba un médico?"

-Hija, la guerra ha ocasionado muchos problemas y sabes que tu…- Cayó en seco. – Leonard sama no sufrió un accidente y por tu seguridad es mejor que no salgas del país. –

Sí, lo sabía, me dolió mucho y perdí muchas clases para poder ir a verlo en su lecho de muerte. ¿Por qué tenía que conocer la muerte de tan pequeña? Él era un joven de la misma edad de Kakashi, muy amable, simpático y solíamos hacer travesuras a las mucamas en palacio, al menos, siempre que papá me llevaba para atender a la reina. Lo consideraba un hermano.

Pero la ironía que la vida me demostró fue que jamás tuve una sola verdad en mis cortos años de vida, excepto mi amistad en aquella playa de Japón con aquel joven enmascarado.

-¡No te preocupes hijo, ella estará conmigo! – Ése era mi O'chan, mi eterno cómplice.

-¡NO! – Espetó un Haruno tan terco como yo. Sí, mi O'san.

-¡Que sí! – Inquirí esta vez metiendo mi cuchara.

-¡Que no! – Miró al abuelo y luego a mí – ¡Y NO! – Sí, nuestras peleas era así casi todo el tiempo.

-Sí. ¿Ya ves O'chan? – Inquirí con gran autoridad, claro que la pagaría caro al volver. - ¡O'san no quiere que nos quedemos en Inglaterra, así que tenemos que volver a la playa de Japón! – Está bien, no tenía otra cosa qué pensar en ese momento. ¡Solo pensaba en playa, playa y más playa!

-Leonard sama era el que daba permiso a tu salida, hija. – Oír ese nombre me causó algo de pena en aquel momento, pero, ¿Por qué era él quien me daba el permiso? – Tu madre…-

-¡Bueno hijita, felizmente tengo tu otra visa de turista, así que coge tus maletas que partimos en 30 minutos! –

-¡Gracias O'chan! – Y sin prestar alguna atención a mi enfurecido padre, subí las escaleras para 'recoger' mis valijas, sí, ya las tenía listas desde hacía casi un mes.

_**Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**_

_**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.**_

Llegar, verle ahí, sentado observando la 'nada'. ¿Qué podía pasar por su mente?

"¡Bueno, sería bonito darle un susto!" Y corrí a abrazarle, estaba caliente por el sol, y olía muy rico…

-¡Amigo!- Me abalancé sobre él provocando que fuera de cara al piso. ¡Fue gracioso!

-¿Así saludan los ingleses? – No podía evitarlo, parecía uno de esos colchones de agua,por lo que no se me antojaba moverme.

-Síp – Y no me moví hasta darme cuenta que se había dormido. Pasaron por lo menos 40 minutos.

-Kakashi. ¿Por qué hueles rico? – Tenía que cerciorarme. ¡Y bingo! Lo estaba. – ¡O'chan, creo que Kakashi sama tiene mal del sueño! – Grité como condenada y él ni se inmutó.

-Niña escandalosa, déjalo descansar un rato, no me extrañaría que lo hubieras medio asfixiado con la arena.- Musitó mi O'chan mientras lo llevaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla. –Sigue con lo tuyo mientras el pobre reacciona. ¿Vale? – Y yo asenté como niña buena. Sí tenía muchas ganas de quitarle la máscara demo… - Si husmeas no te vuelvo a traer.- ¡Y rió como viejo verde!

_Ella no se percató que el abuelo respondía una llamada por su celular, se descolocó y salió de inmediato chapando el primer taxi que encontró_…

De rato en rato me entretenía contemplándolo, se veía tan pacífico, risueño, aun ahora no entiendo porqué no me di cuenta en aquel entonces, que me había enamorado. Y si me ponía a pensar. ¡Mi O'chan era el alcahuete más intrépido del mundo! Porque gracias a él. Logré sacarle una foto sexy mientras salía de la ducha…jeje, bueno, de eso se encargó mi O'chan, ¡Me dijo luego que era necesario averiguar qué había tras la máscara!

Demo…

¡Se bañaba hasta con esa segunda piel encima! Y O'chan escondió las fotos hasta que fuera 'mayor' y así no hiciera 'perversidades' según él, nique fuera qué…pero Ino estaría tragando tierra de seguro.

-¿Sabías que duermes como tronco? – No tenía nada más en mi defensa, me había pillado escribiendo su NOMBRE en las faldas de aquel castillito…

-No, pero ya me enteré, gracias. – Oh, se tallaba los ojos, así que aproveché para borrar toda huella…uf! ¡Que ni se dio cuenta! Aun seguía nerviosa por mi hazaña. Esperaba que no se fuera a enterar nunca.

-¡Aja, por eso cuando sea doctora, tú serás mi primer paciente! – Bueno, estaba feliz porque, bueno, si había algo mal con su rostro, entonces: ¡YO SE LO CURARÍA!

-No gracias, dudo mucho que pusiera un pie en algún hospital, llámalo fobia si quieres. – En realidad eso de no ir al hospital era una fobia que mi padre me ayudó a entender en Inglaterra. Bueno…si no, ¿Por qué hacía visitas médicas a la nobleza y personas importantes?

-Yo te haría visitas a tu casa. – Tal y como O'san lo hacía, demo, por alguna razón, tuve necesidad de abrazarlo, él parecía, algo así como aterrado/sorprendido.

-Cómo te fue O'san?- OH MY GOD! No sé qué rayos hacía aquí, pero no veía a O'chan por ningún lado…el vejete a veces se ponía en mi contra! O'san estaba aguardando en la camioneta, qué ocurría?

Ella no había notado a O'CHAN que estaba haciendo un puchero en el asiento trasero…tampoco cuando se recostó para 'dormir' y no soportar la reñida de su yerno…o ex yerno…igual lo llamaba hijo…y él papá…así fue desde un principio…hasta el final.

-Estuve correteando en tu colegio, je, je. – Por la cara que noté que llevaba mi O'san, pude dar en cuenta que ya se había enterado del escándalo en el colegio de Kakashi sama, tuve que abrir la boca sin más.

Aquella vez no dudé en fastidiarlo un poco, había sido muy lindo conmigo, yo significaba 'algo' para él, muy a diferencia de las chicas con las que negocié las fotos de algunos incautos que pillé con el flash luego de que O'chan me la aventó y escapó del lugar, las de él las tenía yo, bueno O'chan, además, a mi parecer valían más que unos miserables 500 yenes…

- Te tengo a ti y eso me basta.- Musitó tras que yo le confesara que era popular entre las chicas y claro, una no dudó en prestarme su cámara ¡Y obtuvo la de un regordete! Jeje…

-¡Kakashi sama es lindo! – Él no entendía aquel apelativo, bueno, yo a penas lo asimilaba a una similitud a Leonard sama, así que…

–¡Ja ne Kakashi sama! – Jamás le diré porqué aquel apelativo, así que se quedó como una interrogante sin contestar.

O'san no se veía muy contento, tampoco me saludó, pero…sí se le quedó viendo a Kakashi. ¿La razón? Lo ignoro, creo que cumplía con su papel de padre, en fin. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres con actitudes de 'macho alfa'? Era lo que siempre me dijo mi oka san, ella no entendía a los hombres y transmitió su 'conocimiento' vago esperando que yo hiciera algo al respecto. ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

_Los veranos pasaban y mi amistad con él se hizo más sólida…_

Este nuevo verano aprendería algo más de él, una nueva perspectiva de su 'yo' pervertido interno, un nuevo trato hacia mí y nuevas mañas para hacerme entrar al agua.

Llegaba un poco antes del mediodía, él leía como siempre esperando mis 'chirridos' acercarse hacia él, tanto se quejaba que ese día me acerqué a hurtadillas.

…Topándome con un libro erótico entre sus manos…

_Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por leer un pequeño párrafo, además de apreciar su pecho 'plano'. ¿La frustración o la vergüenza? Ninguna, la ira se encargó del_ _'asunto'…ejem, libro_.

-¡PERVERTIDO! - Vociferé a más no poder arrojando su 'inocente' lectura, según él, hacia el mar. Verlo correr como desesperado a su rescate, mereció de una digna sesión fotográfica.

-¡Eres una alimaña! – El pobre se estremecía con lo que quedaba del libro entre sus manos.

Aquella vez nos correteamos hasta que caímos sobre la arena de cansancio.

-lindura…¿Sabes cuánto me costará ESE…libro? – Mi cara de póker le indicó que me importaba poco.

-Alimaña.- Musitó con algo de resentimiento mientras nos observábamos fijamente. Claro, hasta que el agua nos cubrió.

Primera y única vez que accedí a tumbarme en la orilla del mar.

En este verano una nueva sensación me advirtió de algo, su nuevo comportamiento, su nueva forma de verme… pero lo veía mayor para mí, no lo creía posible.

-Te vas a quemar la cara.- Musitó observándome fijamente, yo solo estaba tomándole fotos en todos los ángulos posibles a mi 'castillo de arena' y obviamente a 'aquella' que hacía de portón, siempre me las ingeniaba para dejársela a su cuidado. Ino la podría usar para sus cremas faciales, era peligrosa, sobre todo si compartíamos habitación.

-¡Sugoi! – ¡Las maravillas de una cámara digital! Me convertí en una obsesiva tras que mi O'san me la diera para que no lo fregara en el avión.

-Alimaña.- Yo le miré como si se tratara de un invasor. – Pareces un camarón, mira tu cara. - Musitó tras ponerme su gorrita de colegio y propinarme un beso en la mejilla, eso me inmovilizó por lo menos unos segundos.

-Baka…- Él solo cogió la cubeta y fue por agua. ¡Podía notar su facción de pervertido tras esa máscara! Sí, desde aquel entonces, no podía evitar sentirme rara cuando me miraba.

Él siempre huía de esa manera, si no era por ir tras el agua, era porque ya tenía que irse.

_Aquel verano, una nueva razón para volver…una nueva experiencia quizá me esperaba…tenía que usar una nueva apariencia. ¡Pero no usaría blanco!_

-¿Qué hicieron con mi alimaña? – Su consternación me indicaba que él no había cambiado mucho su perspectiva hacia mí, me incomodó un poco, así que no tuve otra que tragarme las ganas de golpearle la cara por no decirme algo al respecto. Aunque…pude notar que movía sus labios…pronunciaba algo… ¿Pero qué podría decir un baka como él? ¿'Alimaña'?

-Kakashi sama, no sea tan malo, tenía que usar vestido hoy.- Mi excusa no era más que una cubierta a mi vergüenza.

-Ah…pensé que te lo habías puesto para mí. – ¿Era un adivino o qué? ¡No le daría la victoria! Me hizo sentir mal en un principio! Así que miré hacia el cielo, un tanto esperanzada en que se me ocurriría algo, no sé… y de repente divisé un avión, recordé sin querer, a la mujer que llamé oka san, ue nos dejaba por un tío que tenía un hijo igualito a él. Lo peor de todo, era que solo arruinó la imagen de muchas personas que tenía muy adentro de mi corazón, eso incluía a Leonard sama y O'san, ah…obviamente que ella misma también.

_-¡Te comprometí antes de nacer con Leonard sama y tú, tenías que crecer para formalizar con él…por eso, tenía que alejarte para que no le tomaras el cariño equivocado! –_

_-¡No, no me importan tus sentimientos, es una tradición familiar Sakura, y punto, tu padre no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada a Leonard sama y no hubiera muerto en aquella guerra de no haber sido por él! –_

_-¡YO estuve comprometida antes de conocer a tu padre! ¡Con Hiashi Hyuga!-_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Qué te pasa por el cerebro niña? ¡Tu padre y yo nos divorciamos hace meses! –_

_-Sí, me casaré de nueva cuenta con Hiashi Hyuga…haz de conocer a su hijo, no? ¡Así que no te hagas ilusa y coge tus maletas de una buena vez! –_

_-¿Cómo que no irás? –_

_-Ésa boca tan vulgar, de seguro es por ese maldito extraño enmascarado, sabía que no había lugar seguro para ti. ¡Ahora MUÉVETE! –_

_-¿Hi-ikaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_-¡Por supuesto que me la llevo! Me pertenece y sí, la casaré con un pobre idiota carente de sentimientos para que no sufra como YO. ¡MALDITO SENTIMENTALISTA!-_

_-¡Bien, quédense los dos, pero te pesará Sakura, tu padre no será así por siempre, gracias a su MALDITA GUERRA!-_

-Mamá se fue al cielo.- Musité involuntariamente tras volver mi realidad, noté que él se había puesto tenso, quien sabe, quizá hasta estaba pálido pero, bueno, mi rostro no era el de una loca contemplando el cielo marino.

-Tomó el primer avión a Francia y se quedó a vivir con el tío Benito. – ¿Él notó mi sarcasmo? Nadie, absolutamente nadie pudo entender esa respuesta, excepto él.

-Alimaña, hay un tipo de mujeres que creen que es divertido abandonar a los hijos y a los esposos a su suerte, créeme, estarás mejor así, tienes a tu O'san 'Terminator', Ella no sabe lo que se pierde. – Sonreí como nunca, me hizo sentir tan bien, me daba un sentido a lo que no creía 'correcto'. Pero él no sabía algo, no me quise ir con ella…solo para verlo a él…

Y hasta creo que él pasó por lo mismo…porque solo hablaba de su padre en contadas ocasiones…y en otras…de lo que él hacía…jamás de su mamá…

-¿Kakashi sama, me ayudas a hacer un castillo de arena? – Musité tras tumbarme en la arena con una elocuente sonrisa. – Pero debes traer agua…- Él se había quedado mudo en inmóvil. ¿Qué le había pasado? Imposible que sea por mis braguitas. ¡Tenía un short bajo el vestido!

Pero él siguió mudo, optó por coger una cubeta e ir al mar. No sin antes quitarse los botines y las medias. Tras volver con el agua, noté una sonrisa un tanto diferente a las otras, había melancolía en aquel ojo.

-Mi madre prefirió abandonarnos cuando apenas iniciaba la guerra, decía que 'no sería viuda de nadie' – Empezó a hacer círculos en la arena.

-La mía solo quería sacar dinero conmigo y como no pudo, se fue. – Sonreí con victoria, podría jurar que él tenía la boca abierta, sip, ahora lo desquiciaba de nuevo. – ¡Y detesto el blanco! – Tenía que aclarárselo a alguien, llevaba un vestidito floreado, para ser exacta, los pétalos de la flor de cerezo y no había dicho nada al respecto "¡Qué poco detallista!" Pensé.

-Alimaña…-

-No quiero ir. – Ladeé la cara hacia otra dirección ya suponiendo que él quería invitarme al mar.

-Demo…-

-¡Nop! – Ahora hacía un puchero él suspiraba derrotado.

-Iré a revolcarme en las olas, hoy tengo una tabla de surf. – Musitó un tanto 'animoso', ¡SÍ! Era tentador pero… ¿Y si no tenía fondo? ¡Algunas de las playas de Inglaterra no tenían fondo a partir del metro sumergido en el agua!

Fueron experiencias que juré no volver a pasar jamás…

-¡Mira…! – Señalé un grupo de chicas que colocaban un anuncio de fotos para postales de 'castillos de arena' – ¡Iré a ver, mientras tú, ve a lo tuyo! – Sí, mi fuga fue total, hasta mi O'san parpadeó un par de veces antes de creer que yo quería ir con 'chicas' a hacer 'cosas de chicas'…¡Demo, era lógico que hiciera eso! ¡Era, soy y seré una chica!

_**El día de la despedida**_

Pero quién diría que terminaría cediendo, sin contar la vez que me tumbé cerca de la orilla y casi me ahogo. Bueno, solo recordé el incidente y el cómo salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿No quieres caminar Alimaña? – Sabía que planeaba algo así, primero aguardar a que hiciera un poco de fresco, luego, pensar en sabe kami qué ocurrencias y tras descartar las más obvias, se aventuraba a animarme a entrar al mar, porque si me preguntaba el porqué de mi pánico evadía el tema olímpicamente.

-Demo…aun no terminamos el castillo… – El descarriado de O'san fingiendo roncar para escuchar su radio matutina con el conductor Jiraiya, como si no me diera cuenta, él no ronca. ¡Por kami que no lo hizo en toda su vida! Sip, lo comprobé con cuanto familiar me encontré.

-Entonces cogeré mi libro. – ¡Oh no! ¿O'san con su radio erótica y él con su maldito libro de colección erótico? ¿Qué rayos pensaban? Algo…rápido. ¿Qué hago? Y divisé un carrito de helados, ni hablar…

-¡Quiero helado! – Solo con él ponía mi cara de engreída total…

-Bien, te compraré un helado.- Él no podía contra mi vanidad ego centrista, de lo contrarío iría por MI helado y le invitaría a O'san, no a él…je, je…lo hice un par de veces así que ya tenía su lección.

Demo, nunca comía conmigo, solo observaba a la nada y platicaba como loro…algo así como que la vida en la marina era lo máximo y con eso de los grupos especiales, para mí era lo mismo que hablara de fútbol, me daba igual, pero al menos solo a él le escuchaba entretenida. Hasta O'chan pensaba que ya le había dejado atrás junto a las locas historias de su vida…¿Quién los entiende?

_**de esta playa de mi vida**_

"Es curioso, esta arena no se hunde tanto a pesar de estar mojada." En una de las playas de Inglaterra sucedía lo contrario, me daba pánico ir a aquel lugar, pero a Oka san le fascinaba ir a los paseos que daban en bote. Admito que arrojé sobre uno de los remos, una vez.

Cuando el agua rozó mis pies, sentía una leve sensación de pánico, pero al notar que Kakashi estaba sereno y tranquilo con los pies casi sumergidos me dio confianza, me entretenía con aquel pequeño espectáculo que yo misma protagonizaba. Hasta que él me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Jamás en tu vida aceptes la invitación de un hombre que te diga que se va a la guerra, así te llore, te suplique, o alucine barbaridades, no lo aceptes, solo ve a tu casa y dile a tu Termi-O'san. – ¿Qué rayos decía? No entendía nada en absoluto. ¿Qué guerra? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? - Esa es solo una excusa para tener una cita contigo y quizá algo más. – Ah… eso, si…O'san me dijo lo mismo hace un par de meses, sería divertido ver cómo reacciona él.

-Ah…- Sí, cogería la misma pregunta…

-¿Y si una chica me lo dice? – ¡Mi cara de inocente era increíblemente sugoi! Él respondió algo similar…je, je. Qué va… ¡Fue mucho más interesante!

-Es lesbiana, no te le acerques, solo corre. – Musitó alarmado. – ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo semejante? – No, solo pasó por mi mente, bueno, entonces quizá fue mi inner…

-Quién sabe…- Sonreí con malicia. Por cierto… ¿Y mi inner? Desapareció…

Inner: ¡baka, hago un cine contigo!

"¿Cine, cómo que cine?"

Inner: ¡un cine con tu vida…sobre todo esta parte!

"¡Mi vida no es una película!"

-¿Sabes por qué sirven helado en la playa? – En ese momento me debatía en un duelo con mi inner, ¿Qué me había dicho? Algo de helados. ¡OH sí! Mi helado, ahora recuerdo que debía comerlo, bueno…¡Él tiene la culpa!

-Kakashi sama…- Pero también quería que me volviera a repetir la pregunta, estaba con la guardia baja…

-Verás 'Alimaña' – Ya…su apelativo era 'frustrante'. ¡Pero aun seguía con lo mismo! ¿Qué le había hecho? ¡Encima que lo trato como a la realeza! - …los enamorados se invitan helado porque así se dan 'besos indirectos' – Shock total…

Inner: ¡No, sólo te ha dicho que son e-na-mo-ra-dos…no que te ha pedido la mano ni que se van a casar!

"¿Esto…ah? ¿Casar? ¿Desposarme?" No pude evitar sonrojarme más que el maldito helado de fresa que tenía en mi mano…

¡Tenía la mirada perdida en 'la nada'! ¡Como odio ese maldito momento en que me dejé llevar por la estupidez!

_**te hice una promesa:**_

-Eres mi amor de verano, Sakura. –

Inner: ¡Y ahí va con la aclaración! ¡SON NOVIOS! ¡ES MÍ NOVIO!

Él solo desvió la mirada con algo de 'pesar', creo que mi estúpida reacción se podía tomar como '¿Qué rayos? ¡Solo eres mi amigo!', pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba…

¡SE HABÍA QUITADO LA MÁSCARA Y HABÍA PROBADO MI HELADO!

_**volverte a ver así**_

- ¡Ja ne! – Pensaba darle el sí, como si en verdad estuviera por casarme y no por su adorado rostro angelical, sino porque él no me consideraba como una niñita que vio crecer, pero el baka había huido…¡Como SIEMPRE! No pude evitar dejarme llevar por mis emociones, tanto que hasta hice el ademán de probar su beso.

¿'Amor de verano'? Es algo que corrió por mi mente una y otra vez de regreso a casa, al consultarlo con O'chan, me dijo que aceptara, que él tenía su simpática forma de hablar. ¿'Cómo rayos había filmado nuestra plática?'

O'chan era increíble, a veces no sé si creer que era un espía…esos de la escuela antigua…según él.

Pero lo trágico pretendió ser real esta vez…

Iba camino a la embajada, O'chan había convencido a mi padre de quedarme en Japón en lo que terminaba mis estudios de secundaria y claro, la preparatoria; aunque no iría al militar estaría en uno de 'señoritas', en fin, tenía que visar mis papeles…

-¿Hija, por qué no te pusiste el blanco? – Inquirió con intriga. -Te queda mejor…te hace ver más madura.- Musitó divertido. No había dejado de fastidiarme con Kakashi desde que le confesé que me gustaba y claro: ¡Con la cámara de videos ya hasta amenazaba con colgarla en YTub!

-Algún día O'chan…algún…- Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida con un sonido tipo 'clon' dentro del edificio del cual estábamos por entrar…

Lo único que recuerdo es que O'chan se aventó sobre mí y caímos al suelo…luego…un fuerte estruendo, y todo se volvió oscuro para mí.

Y aun creo que sigo en aquella oscuridad…

**** Fin POV'S Sakura

_Ella no supo lo que en verdad ocurrió…ella solo supo una verdad a medias…querían matarla…porque la sangre llamaba…la sangre real de Leonard sama corría por sus venas…_

-¡Está muerta! ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Vociferaba O'chan cogiendo el cuerpo magullado de su nieta. Tras percatarse que un auto se estacionaba cerca de ellos y salían de él cuatro hombres con sastre negro.

_-¡No! No les basta con…-_

_-¿Asegurarse? Es una niña… ¿No ven que ya está muerta? ¡Miren su pulso! ¡Ni respira! -_

_-¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ LE DISPARARON? ¡NO, SAKURA…! –_

El auto arrancó…O'chan sujetaba a la niña en brazos sin percatarse que 'aquella' concha había ofrecido su extremo compacto para evitar que la bala entrara en su pecho…un paro cardiaco había terminado por esfumar toda esperanza del abuelo por querer salvarla. Porque él no pensaba que llegarían buscándola a ése pequeño lugar…y ahora estaba muerta…y él seguiría…con ella…incluso si la muerte fuera distinta…

-MI NIÑA…MI ANGELITO… ¿AHORA SÍ ESTARÁS USANDO EL VESTIDO BLANCO PARA MÍ? -

_*** POV'S Sakura_

_-Mi niña…mi angelito… ¿ahora sí estarás usando el vestido blanco para mí? -_

-Lo que digas…O'chan…usaré el vestido…gomen…gomen…- Él solo usaba 'angelito' cuando estaba preocupado…¿Lo habría asustado?

Tras despertar de aquel coma, lo primero que vi fue a O'san, tenía la mirada perdida en una fotografía, mi O'chan me sujetaba a un caballo mientras él evitaba que éste caminara, siempre había SIDO extremadamente cuidadoso conmigo…AMBOS.

-O'san…me duele la cabeza…-

_El padre solo desvió la mirada hacia ella con la sangre recorriendo su rostro a mil por hora. Su hija había despertado, salió de aquel estado en el que no garantizaban mucho, el golpe había sido 'especial'…_

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra, ahí te explicaré todo… ¿Hija? – No fue necesario que me explicara, el 'clan' del picaporte de la puerta me hizo recordar aquel instante.

-¡O'CHAN…OCHAN! ¿Dónde está O'chan? – Inquirí con pánico, miedo…terror… - ¡Está en la embajada, ahí está, me cubrió con…con…! – Me quedé paralizada hasta que un fuerte agarre me devolvió toda la confianza y seguridad que perdí aquella tarde.

Y O'san me abrazó, Oka san estaba en la entrada y solo se quedó estática, sin querer le saqué la lengua y empecé a consolar a O'san. – Hija, lo sé…está descansando ahora…está durmiendo…junto a la abuela, y sonreía…como nunca antes…ambos, ellos…-

Mis lágrimas no se compararían a las de O'san, jamás había llorado frente a nadie, ni cuando sus padres murieron, ni cuando Oka san lo dejó; se veía feliz en aquel entonces…ya no tenía que tomar medicamentos, pero ahora…ahora era diferente…

Oka san solo retrocedió y salió…no la volví a ver nunca más…así como me prometí no volver a llorar…a no ser débil…y así proteger a los demás.

Y no volví hasta el verano siguiente, pero O'san solo me dijo algo sin sentido…

-Hoy es viernes. Un buen día para ir a la playa…- No comprendía a qué se refería…

Tras llegar a la playa, recordé algo que no había tomado en cuenta, mejor dicho alguien, no recordaba nada. Hasta que lo vi.

"Le debía una respuesta, demo…" Miré mi ropa, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a la playa, quería ir una vez más a ver a los O'chan, sí, era el nuevo apodo para la dupla…el O'chan y la O'chan.

Empecé a acercarme, pero lo vi entretenido haciendo una demolición. "¿Por qué destruye ese castillo tan bonito?"

-No le veo sentido hacer un castillo de arena para luego pisotearlo.- Lo miraba extrañada y con claras intenciones de reprenderle. Pero él tenía más intenciones que YO. Así que lo dejé ser.

-¿Alimaña? – Si, su tono era el de un chico enfadado.

-Gomen, ocurrió un imprevisto y tuve que volver a Inglaterra.- Sonreí por fuerza, solo pensar que en aquella embajada murió mi O'chan y, todo eso me causó más miedo que antes, sobre todo, la verdad sobre los Haruno.

-Odias el blanco.- Murmuró con recelo. Podía entenderlo…mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma.

Inner: 'el protocolo' recuerda el protocolo…

"¡ODIO LA ETIQUETA MÁS QUE EL BLANCO!"

Tenía todos mis sentimientos encontrados, de alguna manera, presentía lo que se avecinaba. -'O'chan' me lo pidió, será por un mes más…- Sí, un año de ser consciente de que por él, ahora estaba viva, al menos actué según 'el protocolo' y dejé salir un pequeño porcentaje de mi tristeza, eso calmó las aguas en él. ¿O no?

-Largo. – Dudé un momento, había un amigo con él, de seguro que lo había dicho por mí…o por él… ¿Por ambos?

-Tsk, siempre tan problemático, Hatake. – Ah…echó al amigo… ¿Lo echó?

Me senté con él cuando me llamó de forma tan singular… ¿No había visto Matrix? Guardamos un silencio sepulcral por un buen rato, solo contemplamos el mar y el vaivén del agua salada.

Hasta que decidí hablar. -O'chan me salvó la vida en un atentado, el día que fuimos a la embajada a revisar mis papeles, era jueves…- Lo solté de porrazo, como solo lo hacía con O'chan… -No he vuelto hasta hoy.-

-Oí sobre eso en las noticias, pero no hubo ningún Haruno en la lista…habría ido de inmediato – Me alegraba de que no hubiese ido…lo habría hecho sufrir más…pero tenía que saber algunas 'verdades'…

-No le convenía a Inglaterra exponer a su nuevo general, tampoco que su hija estuvo en coma por un mes, mucho menos que…- ¡Rompí en llanto y no supe cómo rayos aplacarlo, estaba tan frustrada. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer en ese momento? Me estaba desmoronando frente a una persona que no podía incomodarse con mis asuntos. Nadie podía. Pero su abrazo me hacía sentir mucho más segura que antes, mucho más importante que cuando O'san me abrazó, era su princesa y él, mi caballero…

Así que solté lo que llevaba incrustado en mi corazón, no entendía por qué aguardaba por él solo para soltarlo todo, él no era O'chan. ¿Quién podía expiarme de aquella culpa? Al menos si hubiese hecho caso a su petición…

-…O'chan recibió todo el impacto de la bomba; ese día por la mañana, me pidió que usara un vestido blanco y me puse el floreado para fastidiarlo, él me veía con el vestido blanco antes de morir…y yo…y yo…-

-Entonces ambos estaremos de blanco.- ¿Es que O'chan lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Solo Kakashi podía comprenderme. ¡Y me ayudaba a ser perdonada!

-Yo… yo quería decirte que… - Pero también tenía asuntos con él. Iba a ser sincera auqneu quizá fura una estúpida. - ¡…yo…tú también eres mi amor de verano! – Tenía la confianza plenamente en que ahora sí podía ser feliz, salir de aquella oscuridad…demo…

-Sakura…- Me apartó suavemente – No te quiero de esa forma. –

Aquello me hizo estremecer por dentro, las lágrimas emergían de mis orbes y no sabía cómo frenarlas…

– Quiero que seas mi amor de todo el año. – Profirió sin apartar su mirada de la mía. – Pasar el verano contigo, no solo verte en esta playa los viernes por la tarde, ir a tu casa y llevarte boberías que dan los novios, pasear, ir al cine…ser tuyo. – OH MY GOD! Era un baka pero…

-¡Kakashi sama es…profundo! Hip! – Tras repetir aquella frase que O'chan me dijo antes de salir de casa aquel último jueves, me hizo pensar que él estaba ahí, observándonos… viéndonos… con su entrometida cámara de video. La cual, hasta la fecha no encuentro.

También me di cuenta que Kakashi era un celoso empedernido, pero besaba tan bien, era un ridículo por pensar que O'san no lo veía, pero daba lo mismo. El me dio mi primer y exquisito beso, eso podía darle paz a mi afligido corazón. Me emocionó tanto que quisiera hablar con O'san…demo…por alguna razón él me había traído sin que tuviera que suplicarle, no sabía la razón, ni siquiera entendía por qué me trajo a la misma playa, a la misma hora de siempre, pero antes, haciendo compras de obsequios, ropa para mí…pero de gala, hizo una reservación en un restaurant lujoso, cosa que no entendía muy bien…

-Mañana hablan de lo que tengan pendiente, tengo que recibir un 'paquete', nos vamos. –

De saber en lo que pasaba por la mente de mi descarriado O'san hubiera fugado con Kakashi en ese momento…demo, él estaba muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Inner: ¡Muy SUMISO!

Sí esa era la palabra…demo, ¿Era por la edad? ¿Porque quería demostrar la etiqueta? Quién sabe pero si de modales se trataba, él era el mejor, el único caballero que había conocido luego de Leonard sama…porque él no era como los demás, podía ser medio pervertido pero hasta en el beso, había respeto y lo comprendí a través de los años…

Tras subir al auto, O'san no me dirigió la palabra, no hasta que llegamos a un hotel y me dio un par de llaves.

-Cámbiate con el vestido que te compré, el blanco, tienes una hora. – Él sabía que sólo usaría ropa blanca. O mejor dicho, vestidos…

-Demo…- Muy tarde, me había dejado en la recepción.

Tras haberme cambiado, una señora me hizo un peinado 'puaj!' uno de esos que te hacían moños con pomposidades, una escapada al baño y asunto arreglado, ¡Llevaría el cabello suelto shannaro! Bien, me hice un peinadito más casual…

Llegar a aquel restaurant con mi padre me dio escalofríos, la vigilancia ya era por demás, ¿Acaso iban a matarme o qué? Bueno, tras que mi padre me dijera que era el conde de no sé qué, mi vida cambió de porrazo…yo? Era una especie de 'infanta' o algo así y para cuando Oka san hizo su 'jugadita', O'san estaba en combate y Leonard sama, un archiduque próximo a la corona… Nuestro compromiso, ahora que lo pienso, me temo que si aun siguiera vivo…tendría un gran problema de elección…

"¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha aquí?" Lo peor fue que mi padre me conducía hacia su mesa, con… ¿Su 'familia'?

-Fugaku Uchiha, hace cuánto no nos veíamos. – OH MY GOD! NO, Pero sí, en un principio no lo creí posible, pero luego de aquella cena…

-¿Comprometida?- No pude evitar alzar la voz. ¿Pero NO había visto COMO formalicé con Kakashi?

-Discúlpenla, acaba de terminar con su 'novio de verano', ya saben.- Ah, era eso, sí, ahora que recuerdo bien, hasta la mucama me dio una bendición medio extraña antes de salir de casa…

-Padre. – ¡Y es que sólo usaba 'ése' apelativo cuando en verdad estaba molesta! – Quedamos en que no harías cosas como éstas, es de mala educación sorprender a la hija 'engreída, adorable y preciosa' que tienes de esa manera y sabes la razón. – De nada sirvió mi discurso plagado con el protocolo.

-La guerra ha vuelto hija y los Uchiha se han ofrecido voluntariamente a cuidar de ti, soy un miembro activo y lo sabes, tu 'ex' novio también lo es. ¿O no te lo ha dicho? – Ya, los Uchiha eran muy buenos mediadores… ¿Y por qué metía a Kakashi? Sí, era consciente de que él estaba en ANBU. ¡ERA MÍ DECISIÓN ESTAR CON ÉL O NO!

-Señorita Sakura, el compromiso es solo bajo ciertos términos, por ello ustedes irán a la misma escuela en Inglaterra, si logran conocerse y se aceptan mutuamente…- Yo me bufé tras escuchar las ocurrencias de la señora Uchiha, el hijito, sí, Sasuke, solo sonreía con una escueta mueca en el rostro, Ino y yo dejamos de rivalizar por él el mismo verano que mi O'chan se fue. No tenía caso un asunto como ese si mi O'chan no estaba para burlarse.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Espeté reincorporándome de mi asiento y encaminándome a la salida, la que no pude cruzar porque un grupo de ¿'guardaespaldas'? Sí, algo así, me bloquearon el camino.

-Señorita Sakura Haruno.- ¡Sabía perfectamente mi nombre! – Tome la gentileza de volver con su padre, ahora. – Eso lo podía clasificar como una amenaza potencializada. Puede que le pateara la espinilla y quizá la nariz, creo que también me luxé la rodilla en el proceso, ergo logré que me tomaran en cuenta, claro, solo para ir a urgencias.

_**Más de cincuenta veranos**_

_**hace hoy que no nos vemos**_

Y así me trasladaron a Inglaterra de forma permanente, hubo un par de conflictos internacionales, que no pasé desapercibida, escribí por un año a Kakashi, como no tenía como ubicarlo opté por enviarlo a su escuela, y como…a los seis meses más o menos, conocí a Nara Shikamaru en una reunión de padres en el colegio, ignoro qué hacía ahí pero como no me quiso dar la dirección de Kakashi, en cambio me dio la suya, dijo que el baka 'era un completo extraño desde que lo dejé' le pedí por todos los medios que le diera una nota que escribí en ese momento, jamás obtuve respuesta, mi móvil jamás sonó con una llamada suya. Si ahora lo pienso, Nara era un traidor al servicio de mi Padre.

_**ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo**_

_**ni quien me trajo a ti.**_

_Sakura tira el reproductor al agua y sale corriendo, la postal se la guarda en el bolsillo de su short jean, se monta en una motocicleta y parte la carrera, mientras sus 'guardaespaldas', que eran dos, tienen que emprender la carrera tras ella, ahora debían compartir la otra moto que quedaba._

Pero llegó esta mañana, sin querer había pasado por la universidad, estábamos de vacaciones, esta mañana en que pensaba 'discutir' con Sasuke sobre ese maldito compromiso, estaba despechada, cuatro años sin saber nada de Kakashi y como ya no había nada que me uniera a nada…decidí terminar lo que mi O'san me encomendó, el muy 'obstinado' se tomó todo un mes en tratar de convencerme de que recapacitara con lo del Uchiha, aunque si él estaba con Karín… ¿Cómo interponerse? Ah…era fácil, para el segundo año del maldito compromiso, solo bastó que saliera un par de veces con Gaara no Sabaku para que se animara a 'recapacitar' sobre el 'asunto' y bueno, dado a su 'temperamento', 'necesidades de amor' según él, lo terminé por dejar en casi para el tercer año, desde ahí sale con la pelirroja, nada mal, buena chica…pero…ella tiene algún tipo de rivalidad conmigo, ¿Por qué será? Jejeje

Y justo ahí me encontré con el casillero de Sasuke entreabierto…y la postal estaba ahí, la releí como 10 veces antes de abordar un taxi y encaminarme a la playa más cercana, no estaba muy lejos, solo a unos 10km, quería recapacitar y sentirme tan culpable para luego de un maldito análisis, actuar y había decidido…¡VENGARME!

***Fin POV'S Sakura

-¡Sasuke kun! – Sakura corre hacia él por el gimnasio de la universidad en la que ambos 'residen' éste al verla sonríe con un amplio aire de superioridad, esa sonrisa despótica que ella tanto detestaba y otras hasta matarían por ser las causantes de aquel fenómeno.

-Hmp! – Le señaló con la vista a un peli plateado con dientes 'filosos' a la peli rosada que se encaminaba hacia con suma inocencia y sonrisa angelical…

Pero no reparó a tiempo el tremendo puñetazo que lo envió al suelo, un grandulón que se encontraba recargado en una de las gradas se levantó sorprendido, la peli roja empezó a gritar y correr hacia Sasuke que se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Eres un cerdo Sasuke kun. ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta de que TÚ recibías mi correspondencia? - Ella lo decía conservando su rostro 'inocente' y un tono pícaro.

Sasuke reparó en aquellas palabras y sonrió más. Cuatro años de correspondencia intervenida…

-¿Y qué si así fue? Eres mía después de todo.- Karin se quedó como piedra, Suigetsu, el peli plata comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder y Sakura…

-Hoy es jueves Sasuke kun, y mañana lo veré, donde siempre. ¡Como siempre! – Musita ella determinada. Aunque por dentro ella estaba destrozada y temía que Kakashi la hubiese olivado.

-¿Qué? – Él estaba descolocado. Jugar con ella al 'chico duro' no le había funcionado bien…

-¡Bye…bye! – Sakura sale disparada del lugar, cuando de repente se le ocurre algo realmente descarriado.

-¡SUERTE SAKURA! – Por alguna razón, Karin estaba tras ella despidiéndose con la mano y se encarga de los guardaespaldas que no podían discernir en qué hacer por encontrarse a la pelirroja en medio del camino.

***POV'S Sakura

En esta ocasión, tengo una nueva meta, llegar a aquella playa, cometer una nueva locura de verano, una nueva manera de actuar como una 'Alimaña' enamorada y obviamente un nuevo castigo me esperaría; ¿QUÉ IMPORTABA AHORA?

-¡Vuelo a Japón en 15 minutos! – Exclama un vigía mientras el avión de carga empieza a ser ocupado por soldados japoneses.

-¡Ne…Sasori senpai, a que mi arte es muy bueno! He! – Musitaba un rubio mientras subía al avión junto a un peli rojo, éste solo se veía aburrido.

-No Deidara, el mío es mucho…- Se detuvo antes de tomar asiento, el capitán del avión estaba de pie observando detenidamente por la compuerta del piloto. Específicamente mi asiento.

-¿Sucede algo, Pain? – Musitó el peli rojo.

Éste solo se hizo a un lado, ¿Qué pasaría por sus cabezas al ver a una peli rosada que les saludaba con la mano?

"Es de espías estar en el compartimento de carga escondida, no quisiera que me torturaran mucho menos pienso morir si me pillaran." Pensaba Sakura conservando su sonrisa angelical.

-He? – El rubio solo me miraba extrañado… ¿Quién rayos era?

-…- El pelirrojo estaba en duda, ya la conocía de algún lugar… "¿En dónde?"

-¿Sakura la Infanta, qué se supone que hace usted aquí? – Musitó la que haría de copiloto, llevaba el cabello azulado y corto.

-¿No es obvio? – Sonreí como póker, y creo que aquel gesto pasmó a todos.

_-¿Sucede algo ahí adentro, porqué no despegan? –_

Todos me miraron con suma atención…yo aun sonreía… ¿Qué me ocurriría ahora?

**** Fin POV'S Sakura

**** ****FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**** ****

Jejejeje, Sip! Espero que les haya gustado, y claro, ya terminé con las explicaciones del caso, ella no se ha dado por vencida! Ahora que tiene la postal en su poder…

…pero, qué demonios? Se aventó así como así a un avión de carga militar? POR KAMI QUE ESTÁ LOKA! Ahora…qué le sucederá a Sakura Haruno? Y qué coxx hace Hatake Kakashi? 4 años sin saber nada así por así? Qué crueldad les tendrá preparado el destino…

Destino: me llamas? Me llamas?

Corsaria: No, vete a Místico, tú NO estás en Naruto!

Destino se reciente y se retira a través de un portal del tiempo

Corsaria: UF! Que si se emociona me cambia la trama!

Seee, Destino es mi protagonista en un universo de dragones, magia y mundos en guerra, él es el Dios del Tiempo…jeje, sip! Una historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace más de 8 años! (Pero aun no pienso publicarla…jeje, aun no…su ego puede ser muy grande…)

:::::::::::::::::….

**Bla, bla, bla con Corsaria:**

Al escribir este cap. me encontré con demasiadas emociones juntas, así que la canción solo refuerza el sentimiento…y para aclarar, la canción la pensé luego, porque este fic nació en plena reunión familiar, en la que quería irme a la playa en vez de estar ahí…créanme, a veces…quienes juran ser adultos no saben que deben actuar como tales…se ponen quisquillosos y se imponen a cosas sin sentido…jejeje.

…Y tras idealizarme la playita…dije…y si construyera un castillo…lo vería al año siguiente? Y si cada año alguien (jeje) se encontrara casualmente conmigo…puxa que sería la amistad más loca del mudo! Y tras reírme como lunática frente a todos…decidí darle vida a este fic…weno, en la noche…

**Agradecimientos:**

Yuju! Tengo mis respuestas! Jeje, demo…snif, snif, solo fue gracias a ustedes!

Gomen chicas, publico sus respuestas luego! Okis? PERDÓNENME!

ARIGATO POR POSTEAR DESDE EL PRIMER CAP (chicas, las tengo en la mira, díganme qué tal el cap 02. okis? obvio las que faltan, jejeje...)

**Jade-zafiro**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Tsuki-airen**

**Astry**

**aki-chan**

**Rossetto-chan**

**Rea-20**

**Love and Dead**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS POR EL PRESENTE CAP!**

**LadySC-Maaya:** hihihihihi!

jeje, arigato, arigato! jeje, me alegra que te haya fascinado! en lo particular la mente de Sakura es una océano de ideas...y muchas pueden ser macabras, ideales para una Corsaria como yo, jejeje.

y bueno, tienes razón, será como parte de un punto neutro, but, diferenciaré las acotaciones de ambos, si es que hubiese necesidad, jejeje, ahora...se viene la parte final!

espero que te guste, la estoy trabajando, así que tenme paciencia! jeje, nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Tsuki-airen: hi, hi, hi!**

seeee el muy maldito las tenía! pero aun no se venga de Shikamaru! y cuando lo tenga del pezcuezo! jejeje, en fin, en fin, ya me estoy emocionando, pero sip, ahora tenemos a un Kakashi...cómo decirlo? 4 años creyendo que has sido 'nada' es algo que veremos cómo lo maneja, ya veremos...but...Akatsuki...ayudará a Sakura? hum... lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo! jejeje

nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Rosseto chan: hi, hi, hi! jeje**

chuña. sí me acuerdo de esos retiros, jeje, tengo bonitos recuerdos but,...no volvería a ir, jeje, espero que te haya ayudado muyto! (Yo estoy sin remedio...)

seee y con Sasuke...pero perro de hortelano no deja de ser del hortelano! qué hará Sasuke? jejejeje...

no sé...qué te apreció la interacción de KArin? como que no me gustó ponerla como Pxxx (usualmente la ponen así y bueno...ella no es tan mala...solo quiere 'juguetear' con lo hombres...o bueno, con sus cuerpos, jojojo)

nos leemos pronto, cuidate muyto!

**Jade-zafiro: **jeje, holitas!

weno...nop, la madre de Sakura no se vuelve a interesar por ella cuando decide dejarla con su padre.

Si bueno, las personalidades de ambos son trilladas y casi al extremo de ser totalmente distintas, pero, no te has puesto a pensar que son el ingrediente perfecto en un consomé? jeje, lo de los parársitos sí que fue lo máximo, no he podido dejar de reírme cuando lo releo y jajajaja, sin comentarios...jejeje.

weno...con lo de señor...Kakashi no podría ser él aceptando que es un 'señor' menos que es 'lindo' (si lo asociara con un osito de felpa o algo de niña...lindo cachorro! - Kakashi es extremista)

Y obvio que Sakura sin peligro extremo no es Sakura...o si? nah!

bueno...Tobi...es un mañucón en mi universo, jejejeje, but, ajam! Kakashi es un celoso empedernido! No puede evitar serlo, como te digo es un macho alfa con altas dosis de testosterona! (jeje, nop, no he leído Crepúsculo aun, but, el término lo saqué de tanto ver Animal Planet, jeje te dije que me encantan los lobos? más por eso lo saqué, jeje)

Lo de la postal tuvo su historia, jejeje sip, muy loka pero con una gran satistfacción al final! nop? Sacarle la michi a Sasuke...y lo digo por el ego!

Si! but, gracias por corregirme, es bueno que lo hayas notado, pues cuando olvido términos... (de familia ni hablar! suelo reemplazar y a veces lo olvido, gomen! )

jejeje, weno...weno...hice lo que pude con el segundo cap, jeje, y obvio, tu mantra tiene mucha influencia, jejeje pero mi rebeldía es tal que no pude con la influencia de choque, te diste cuenta, verdad?

ARGIATO, no esperaba menos de ti, siempre me emocionan tus reviews porque sacas el jugo a la historia completa, jeje, y obvio! me incentivas a escribir maldades, esto quiero decir, situaciones 'contundentes' que ensalsen la obra, jejejeje

NOS LEEMOS CUIDATE MUYTO!


	3. Amor, Posesión y Guerra

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi. De lo contrario…Itachi viviría conmigo y Kakashi también, jejejeje, muajajaja!

La canción: 'La Playa', pertenece a la LA OREJA DE VAN GHOH…al igual que todos sus derechos.

…**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.…**

**Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano**

-Diálogo –

_-voz lejana -_

"Pensamientos"

_Narración_

Op's de apertura sugeridos:

_'Don't Forget' de Demi Lovato_

_'En cambio no' de Laura Paussini_

**Capítulo 03 – Amor, Posesión y Guerra**

-¿Sakura, la Infanta, qué se supone que hace usted aquí? – Musitó la que haría de copiloto, llevaba el cabello azulado y corto.

-¿No es obvio? – Sakura y su sonrisa de póker pasmó a todos.

-¿Sucede algo ahí adentro, por qué no despegan? – Exclamó el jefe de cabina a través de la radio.

Todos miraron a la peli rosada, ella aun sonreía. ¿Pero qué ocurriría ahora?

-¡Sakura chan! – Espetó una voz chillona ingresando al avión como desenfrenado. - ¡No me puedo ir sin mi Sakura chan! – Chillaba como condenado corriendo hacia ella y casi a empujones. El resto solo lo miraba con extrañez.

-¡Tobi! – Espetaron todos al unísono. La irritación que los embargaba era un claro signo de su estado actual de ánimo. Pero lo que él ignoraba era que planeaban abandonarlo en aquel país, aduciendo que nunca había llegado al lugar de encuentro. Para esto, lo habían enviado a 'despedirse' de su 'Sakura chan' media hora antes de partir.

Y no esperaban que llegara a tiempo…

-Tobi es un chico bueno.- Musitó sentándose en el asiento del piloto, era claro que su atención se fijaba exclusivamente en aquel fino rostro de orbes jades.

- ¡Tobi…!- Deidara lo cogió de los hombros y lo sacó a rastras, Pein solo emitió un disimulado suspiro y ocupó su respectivo lugar. El motor comenzó a funcionar y el avión de carga inició su desfile a través de la pista N°12 del Aeropuerto Privado de la Marina Inglesa. Con rumbo a su país natal.

Sakura solo le restó importancia al asunto y se recargó sobre el asiento del copiloto, observaba a través de la ventanilla como se iba alejando cada vez más de aquel aeropuerto y de aquel país.

"Que ése maniático esté aquí, significa que O'san se enterará por las malas." Pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos y los ignoró de lleno con una recurrente sonrisa.

-Señorita, lamento decirle que en cuanto pisemos tierra, tendremos que reportarla. – Musitó en tono neutro el rubio de piercings, Pein. Para ella solo era una mera advertencia de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

En algún lugar del Mar Negro… - 3:02 am – Viernes

_Una nueva misión, un nuevo maldito verano que no estará en aquella playa para torturarse aunque sea 'feliz' con ello, una nueva táctica de sus enemigos para amedrentarlo__, insertando chicas con cabellos rosas. ¿Qué le esperaba ahora? ¿Que aquella nueva forma de tortura sea en realidad una verdadera premiación para él?_

Un submarino emergía estrepitosamente a la superficie, había recibido un ataque interno.

La escotilla se abrió producto de una pequeña explosión, permitiendo salir a dos individuos, estaban vestidos completamente de negro, a excepción del pecho que era cubierto por una pechera plateada.

Ambos enmascarados y cubiertos de sangre…

-Misión completa.- Espetó por una radio uno que le sobresalía una melena plateada por debajo del pasamontañas, además tiró la radio al mar tras dejar en claro las coordenadas, para no tener que recibir ninguna queja, el otro se retiró la máscara para iniciar la retirada, enviando una señal al cielo les bastaría para ser ubicados por sus compañeros.

-Ne, Kakashi. - Espetó dándole un codazo. - Esa pelo chicle estuvo a punto de matarte. ¿No crees que ya deberías dejar ir a la 'Infanta'? – Continuó con ironía. - Es el colmo que pierdas la noción de la realidad cada vez que veas a una mujer que se le…-

Un golpe en seco terminó por callarlo, un puñetazo en realidad.

-Genma, no escuché bien. ¿Decías algo? – Espetó con aparente curiosidad y al no obtener una respuesta, sin más subió a un bote salvavidas que se infló automáticamente. - Esto se hundirá pronto. – Dicho esto, el otro lo siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Encima que le salvo el puxx pellejo."

****POV'S Sakura

_Juraría que solo vería tierra y las luces de las grandes ciudades. Las horas pasaban y no había rastro de nada__, solo agua salada. AH! No…solo era agua… un grupo de idiotas apostando la suerte para suplantar al piloto, un nuevo 'guardaTobi' y una nueva forma de aburrirse. Torturándose con todo lo que tenía que explicarle a un cabeza dura e incluso si posiblemente él ya estaría con alguien más._

-La señal proviene de las siguientes coordenadas…- Comenzaba a indicar un tipo desde la radio. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con tantos números y nombres raros? ¿Ya se empeñaban en recordarle a cierto peli plateado por diversión?

Y como si la suerte rondara por el camino, por SU camino…

-¡Tobi ganó porque es un chico nuevo! – Espetó más que eufórico brincando de aquí para allá, para mí no eran buenas noticias. De alguna manera me encogí sobre mi asiento. "Maldición. Como si pudiera pedir más." Ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de estar en este maldito avión.

-¡Deidara senpai es un marica que no sabrá lo que es estar junto a Sakura chan! – Esta vez Tobi atacaba al más fosforito del grupo. Y lo había hecho durante casi todas la veces que Pain se había enfrascado en el horizonte.

**** Fin POV'S Sakura

-¡Maldito engendro mal parido! – Deidara comenzaba a sacar C4 de su morral para introducirlo por cualquier orificio 'disponible' de Tobi, por el momento, la boca.

-Evite moverse de aquí. – Espetó Pein decidiendo tomar el control del asunto, ya imaginaba que algo podría ocurrir, así que activando el piloto automático salió de la cabina.

-Oh, claro…no querré importunar…- Espetó ya sin ser escuchada.

Pero la curiosidad era grande.

"Asomarse no significa moverse de aquí." Pensó echando un ojo y así poder apreciar el espectáculo. "Mierxx!"

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, un rubio fuera de sí (Deidara) le había bajado el pantalón a Tobi, lo tumbó al suelo para sujetarlo por las piernas con su propio peso y planeaba introducirle una especie de masilla con forma de 'granada' por el 'trasero'; Pein jalaba de los pelos a Tobi para alejarlo, la peli azul corría por… 'paracaídas'? Y bueno, el pelirrojo sujetaba la mano de Deidara para impedir que introdujera la peculiar masilla.

-¡AH! ¡Te reventaré el cuxx!- Espetaba iracundo el rubio de coleta mientras se zafaba del pelirrojo.

-Sabía que eran maniáticos pero…- Se vio cortada por algo que había ocurrido en el ajetreo, y abriendo sus ojos como platos, solo atinó a cubrirse con sus propios brazos en cuclillas sobre el asiento.

-¡Cúbranse! –

Una explosión que surgió entre las tinieblas de la noche llamó la atención de los dos ANBU que flotaban sobre un bote salvavidas.

-Ne…creo que nos quedamos sin avión.- Espetó divisando un avión de carga que viraba en dirección contraria para retornar lo más rápido posible a tierra. Su 'panza' echaba humo.

Kakashi suspiró y sacó dos remos portátiles de su mochila. -Enviaron al pirómano. – Espetó más irritado que hace un momento. - Olvídate del aventón y comienza a remar.-

Genma cogió el remo con desgano. - Al menos canta conmigo…- Optó por callar al percibir un aura aterradora emanando de la furibunda persona que, extraordinariamente, llamaba 'amigo'.

"En serio, si no le consigo una 'gemela', éste me matará algún día" Pensaba Genma convencido. Kakashi se había ganado el apelativo de tardón, frío y calculador. Pero, era uno de los mejores elementos que hayan tenido jamás en ANBU.

****POV'S Sakura

_Pasaron 2 días desde que el avión había caído al mar__. 2 malditos días en que comí porquerías de supervivencia y agua embotellada, además que el pánico de no poder ver el fondo del mar en el que me encontraba era cada vez más aterrador. Mi fobia ya había sido comprobada._

**** Fin POV'S Sakura

-¡Sakura chan…pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, abraza a Tobi…! –

-¡Cállate latoso, por tu culpa estamos aquí! – Espetó iracundo el rubio de larga melena. Claramente atado a un paracaídas a modo de chaleco de fuerza.

FLASH BACK

-¡AH! ¡Te reventaré el cuxx! – Exclamaba Deidara tirando a un lado a Sasori.

-¡Tobi ya no aguanta! – Y el muy condenado se manda con un señor gas que mandó a volar a todos por el pestilente olor. El C4 salió por los aires y calló sobre una radio ubicada al centro de la nave, Konan, la peli azul, estaba dando informe de que 'Deidara' había sido provocado por Tobi y que posiblemente habrían 'problemas'. Otra vez.

Todos estaban paralizados, el pánico de morir ahí era notorio, unos 5 minutos en silencio y sumidos en una parálisis total de sus cuerpos, ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada.

Hasta que…

-¡Tobi lo apaga! – Y le roció agua provocando chispas en la radio que aun se mantenía encendida.

-¡Cúbranse! – Atinó a decir Sasori cuando le explosión se suscitó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Tobi es un chico bueno! – Comenzaba a defenderse.

Sakura seguía aferrada a Konan desde que descendieron y fueron a parar al mar, estaba más pálida que una muerta.

"Solo me podía pasar a mí." Pensaba con pesar, "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió un vuelo comercial?"

Inner: ¡Porque tu padre te tiene sin VISA!

_Pero las nuevas oportunidades vendrían para ella__. Las nuevas sorpresas tras nuevas 'amistades', e inclusive pudo ser partícipe de cómo torturar a un idiota…Colgándolo de un pie con una cuerda y transportarlo así, desde un helicóptero. Había transcurrido casi una semana de eso. Habían sido rescatados en la tarde del segundo día._

Viernes – 12 mm

Llegar a esa playa le trajo muchos recuerdos en unos pocos segundos.

-Kakashi sama…- Musitó dando pasitos lentos sobre la arena, aquella arena que tanto extrañaba, aunque no pisaría el agua salada, ahora menos, tras semejante experiencia que tuvo que vivir.

Estaba desértica, al igual que la casa que respondía a la dirección que cierto peli plata apuntó en la postal, a diferencia de las instalaciones militares del escuadrón Akatsuki (está en competencia interna con ANBU) que la recibieron con 'honores' y que tuvo la decencia de salir por la puerta trasera, aprovechando el sermón que le daban a 'TOBI' y compañía.

La brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, y bueno, su ropa… no estaba presentable…eran los mismos short jean y bueno, una de las camisetas sin mangas que compró hace unos días porque la anterior solo olía a océano…

"Como si cerrándome las tarjetas de crédito me fuera a presentar a la embajada. O'san no tiene memoria y tampoco me quedaría con esos militares."

De pronto, unas burbujitas comenzaron a emerger hacia la superficie del agua salada, a pocos metros de la orilla de aquella playa, a Sakura le llamó la atención y decidió acercarse lentamente, pues, las burbujas iban aumentando…

En ese instante, salió un tipo vestido de negro y una pechera plateada, sin olvidar que llevaba el rostro completamente cubierto por un pasamontañas, unos goggles y esa inconfundible melena plateada que sobresalía bajo el pasamontañas.

Ella se quedó sin habla, trataba de articular siquiera su nombre, era posible que no fuera él, pero… ¡Casi nadie tenía ese maldito color de cabello!

El hombre se detuvo frente a ella, la recorrió con la mirada innumerables veces, para cerciorarse, hasta que decidió hablar. -La encontré. – Espetó neutral mostrándole una mano cerrada. -No la perdí.- Musitó para luego abrir la mano, dejando ver a 'aquella' concha, pero…

Sakura le mostró el colgante que pendía de su pecho un tanto temblorosa. No se atrevía a hablar. Extrañándolo un poco. Y misteriosamente los parásitos emergieron en su interior.

-¡Kakashi no es justo, sabes que hay algas por aquí! – Empezó a chillar un tercero, era Genma que salía del agua plagado de algas. Tras ver a Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de articular palabra alguna. –¡La infanta está aquí! – ¿Quién podría adivinar la reacción de Kakashi?

Bingo!

El pobre de Genma cayó al suelo de espaldas privado con el repentino puñetazo que recibió en pleno estómago. Sakura solo atinó a quedarse en su sitio.

-¿A qué viniste Alimaña? – Inquirió imperativo, él había reaccionado de su supuesta 'ensoñación', la nueva 'conchita' la había encontrado camino a la orilla. –¿Tu Terminator te dejó venir para antes de tu 'luna de miel'? – Espetó furtivo, ya recordando la última vez que la vio.

-…- Ella estaba muda, pero con la mirada fija en él. Y para mejorar las cosas, un jeep se estacionaba justo a un lado de ellos, con dos ocupantes muy inoportunos.

El que iba al volante, un tipo con la piel azulina tomó la iniciativa de hablar, -¿Hey Itachi, a que no es Sakura? – Musitó divertido. - ¡Te dije que aceptaría tu proposición! – Espetó aun ignorando al peli plata que por meras razones, hasta podía dejar salir humo de sus orejas.

Itachi estaba recargado en el asiento del copiloto, llevaba unas gafas oscuras y aparentemente estaba medio dormido. Pero tras escuchar 'Sakura' y 'proposición' se levantó de inmediato.

-Sakura. – Espetó claramente sorprendido. - No creí que en verdad hubieses venido a Japón.-Algo muy raro en él si se tomaba en cuenta que no era muy comunicativo.

Ella solo observaba determinada a Kakashi, pero él…

-Así que otro Uchiha. ¿Tan bien se complementan contigo? – Inquirió el peli plata inexpresivo.

Ella solo escuchaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Jamás supe que Itachi kun…que él…" Sus pensamientos provocaban que apretara la concha que colgaba sobre su pecho con mayor intensidad.

Pero Itachi actuaría en su defensa. - Kakashi, lo haría esta misma noche, tras mi vuelo a…-

Y una nueva pelea surgió…

"No debí venir." Pensó retrocediendo lentamente, no sabía qué hacer, menos entendía la razón de la 'agresividad' de Kakashi…su cordial, simpático, amable, educado, sumiso y pervertido Kakashi', parecía otro…No, era otro.

Los otros dos solo se revolcaban sobre la arena golpeándose e insultándose como dos niños que acababan de coincidir con una 'amiguita' que les gustaba a ambos y que claro, ella lo ignoraba de lleno hasta aquel instante… bueno, algo así.

Kizame, el tipo de piel azulina, parecía divertirse con ello, cuando reparó que la 'niña' se retiraba del lugar. - Soquetes…ella al parecer está con Tobi, él la espera en un jaguar.-

Espetaba socarronamente hincándolos con su pie.

Ambos se detuvieron, se miraron y salieron disparados hacia ella…

Ella no estaría en aquella playa, siendo un viernes y claro, coincidentemente 'sola'.

-¡Sakura! – Exclamaron al unísono, ella los observó y se detuvo antes de ingresar al auto.

-¡Tobi es el novio de Sakura chan, ustedes no…!- El pobre no pudo terminar con su 'declaración' puesto que un furibundo Kakashi lo levantó y lo envió contra Itachi, su mejor amigo y ahora rival.

-Sakura. – Murmuró ésta vez suavemente. Ella lo observaba fijamente, bajó la mirada y sonrió apenada. Reparar en su ilusa actuación, no era más que inoportuno en la vida de los demás.

-Kakashi sama, solo venía a ver la playa.- Espetó al fin. Pero no todo era cuento en ella. El otro se arrancó prácticamente el pasamontañas, los goggles y la pechera que le comenzaba a estorbar.

Ella por fin pudo ver su rostro por completo y divisó una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo, una fina línea que iba desde la ceja hasta el pómulo. Pero su dura mirada era hiriente, aplastante, por lo que no dudó en volver a bajar la mirada.

- Nuestra cita quedó pendiente.- Espetó él tragándose la ira con aquellas palabras.

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida. ¿Él le decía que aun eran 'algo'? Entonces ella sacó la postal. Y comentó su explicación. - ¿Kakashi sama, sabe que no es bueno dar direcciones de casas en venta? – Él apretó ambos puños. - Y más cuando…- El vivo semblante en ella decayó, ergo, no dudó en coger con sus delicadas manos aquellos puños que contenían una furia sin igual. -…tu postal puede llegar cuatro años después.-

¡Esa era la respuesta que él jamás pensaría escuchar en su vida!

Itachi tiró a un lado a Tobi que lloraba a cántaros y se retiró sin más…él no había ganado aquella batalla, jamás lo haría. Kizame cogió a Tobi de un pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo del lugar.

-¡Pero Tobi le dijo a O'san suegro, que la llevaría al aeropuerto! – Vociferaba tratando de zafarse.

Kakashi la abrazó con fuerza, esta vez no la dejaría ir…

-Sabes que MI novia no se irá a ningún lado.- Espetó cansinamente. -Tengo lo suficiente para mantenerla hasta el día que me muera. E incluso más…–

El conductor del jaguar salió imponente, era Hikaru Haruno…'el Terminator', según Kakashi.

-Déjala, arruinas su futuro. – Espetó secamente, no esperaba verlo en ese instante. Sabía que su hija había ido por él y que el muy idiota aun la amaba. Y al parecer había dejado de lado la rabieta que casi la devuelve sin problemas a su país.

-NO.- Aquello debía bastar según Hatake Kakashi. Un NO muy bien definido, con determinación, seriedad e imperativo, NO se la llevaría de nuevo.

En Sakura las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. ¿Podía estar arruinando la vida de Kakashi? El futuro que él tenía…TODO. Porque era consciente de que aun querían asesinarla. Y su padre, solo decirle que ya tenía un nuevo pretendiente, otro Uchiha y las influencias que tenía su padre ahora eran corroboradas con la presencia de Tobi, e incluso con los que habían llegado en un jeep, en realidad, ¿Ella era tan cuerda como para dejarlo todo y esperar egoístamente una actitud recíproca?

Los reproches y llamados de atención acordes a una educación frívola inculcada en ella durante toda su niñez comenzaron a emerger en la mente de Sakura.

_-Jamás llores por un animal, te compraré otro Sakura__, ahora límpiate esa cara, los invitados llegarán pronto.-_

_-No Sakura, no puedes salir, tienes deberes__, tu padre llegará pronto y no puede verte sucia o sudada.-_

_-__¡Niña estúpida! – Se escucha una cachetada. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle si está bien, no podías alabar su nuevo vestido o su peinado? – Los sollozos de una niña empiezan a surgir y de nueva cuenta, otra cachetada. -¡Una dama NO llora! –_

_-No importa si no la conociste, llora por su muerte frente a los medios, es parte de la familia y ponte el traje blanco…echarán sus cenizas al mar, puede ser que las cenizas te ensucien el vestido. –_

_-__¡Te dije que Leonard sama estaba mal, pero no que fueras a verlo como una cría inmadura, faltaste una semana a clases! –_

_-__¡Los sentimentalismos no sirven a la hora de tomar decisiones, madura! –_

_-Me casé con tu padre porque tuve una aventura con él y quedé embarazada, mi padre pensó que lo hacía por amor, así que no te hagas ilusiones, algún día tendrás que cumplir con tu deber como una DAMA…y te casarás con quien YO elija.-_

-Lo siento Kakashi. – Murmuró Sakura apartándose de él, sacó fuerzas desde el fondo de su corazón para alejarlo de ese mundo, el mundo que ella conocía y sabía a leguas que terminaría alejándolo de una manera u otra.- Cuídate y 'busca' tu felicidad. – Finalizó propinándole un esporádico beso sobre sus fríos labios, una caricia sobre aquella cicatriz e ingresó al auto cerrando la puerta.

El segundo portón hizo reaccionar a Kakashi, pero…el auto ya había emprendido la marcha.

***POV'S Kakashi

_Una nu__eva oportunidad nace en mi vida, termino por acabarla y tirar el cadáver al inodoro, sin olvidar las nuevas heridas que se abrieron en mi alma, mi nueva forma de actuar. La alejaron de mi lado…ésta es mi nueva forma de ser…_

*** Fin POV'S Kakashi

-Pero ni creas que te salvas de mí Sakura Haruno. –

Kakashi iba en una motocicleta, una Yamaha negra y motivos rojos, surcaba por la autopista con rumbo al aeropuerto a toda la velocidad que soportaba la máquina, los autos eran como meros obstáculos que debía esquivar, ni hablar de los semáforos que osaban imponerle el alto…los infringía sin piedad.

Él era Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia. ¿Por qué debía involucrarse con una mujer común y corriente? No. Él había elegido a la que le producía parásitos en el estómago, que por cierto esta vez fueron con mayor intensidad. Solo ella podía hacerle sufrir, sólo ella podía motivarlo a tener una cuenta de ahorros en cada maldito banco de Japón. ¡Y solo ella podía ser SU alimaña!

Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón

-¿Cómo ubicarla? – Se preguntaba el peli plata observando el mar de personas que iban y venían. Para colmo, había cuatro aviones con destino a Inglaterra. "¿Qué tiene ese lugar?" Espetaba ya con la exasperación bien plasmada en el rostro.

Hasta que una descarriada idea se le surcó por la mente…

Y un agente de seguridad sería su víctima…al menos le haría un gran pero gran favor…

-Agente. – Espetó supuestamente perturbado, aunque lo negaría si le dijeran que en verdad lo estaba. Y el agente, cayó redondo acercándose a él. Era eso, o se lo robaría dejándolo inconsciente por algunos días.

-¿Qué sucede… joven?- Inquirió examinándolo de arriba abajo, notaba algo realmente extraño en él. Sucio, o mejor dicho mojado y oliendo a océano, desaliñado, la barba medio crecida pero le hacía ver sexy, y el traje que parecía haber estado en una batalla y que por desgracia era cierto.

-Verá…vengo de una misión y tengo que despedir a mi novia que parte a Londres. – Susurró lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que alguien lo escuche, supuestamente. - Si me prestara su uniforme, su padre no me echaría la bronca por presentarme así. – Espetó convincente, pero el agente no estaba muy convencido.

Se quitó el comunicador que tenía en el oído. -¿Cuánto?- Espetó como quién no quiere la cosa, sabía perfectamente quién era o bueno, lo que ejercía por solo ver el uniforme.

Y Kakashi siendo Hatake…

Le pasó el último volumen de Icha Icha 'Tactics'. Firmado por el autor, Jiraiya. Al agente se le iluminaron los ojos y le indicó q_ue lo siguiera con la mirada._

Mi nuevo arrebato se disolvió al verle, mi nueva posibilidad de estar con él fue acribillada con la posibilidad de que mi padre arruinara su carrera, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de poner su vida en riesgo, tampoco que tenga una…nah! Con su reacción basta y nuevamente quiero que él aparezca para besarlo de nuevo…

Inner: ¡Lárgate, shannaro!

"Claro, con cuatro gorilones en cada esquina puedo hacer un pof! Y salirme con la mía."

Inner : ¡Bájale los pantalones a Tobi, quizá se mande con un poderoso de nuevo!

"¿Y que cierren el aeropuerto por intoxicación masiva?" Ese pensamiento le robó una sonrisa.

-O'san, Tobi se bajó los pantalones frente a mí.- Musitó inocentemente a su padre, éste se detuvo en seco e implantó su acérrima mirada en Tobi, éste solo lo negaba con las manos. Pero no hubo reacción alguna, solo continuó caminando tomándola del brazo.

"Debí bajárselos."

"Quién diría que con el uniforme podría detener el avión para buscarla." Pensaba Kakashi ya casi orgulloso de su hazaña.

-¿Ne…Kagome, no irás en el vuelo privado? – Cotilleaba una aeromoza, a otra que revisaba la lista de pasajeros para Kakashi.

-NO…cuentan con piloto propio, además…- Se detuvo en seco al notar que el agente Hatake ya no estaba. – Van rumbo a Suiza.-

"Bien, ahora me dejan sola con este idiota." Se recriminaba Sakura sentada frente a Tobi, estaban en primera clase, en el mismo que Kakashi había estado buscándola y salió sin esperar a saber si ella estaría ahí.

Tobi suspiró y se quitó la máscara dejando sorprendida a Sakura, era un jovenzuelo de unos 24 años, cabellera corta azabache, ojo negros, su apariencia mismo Uchiha lo decía todo.

-Sakura, nadie rompe un contrato con la familia Uchiha, menos si es de matrimonio…- Empezó a explicar. - Así que yo fui elegido para desposarte si es que mi estúpido sobrino metía la pata como el cubo de hielo y borde que es, no sabe lo que en verdad se ha perdido. - Se reincorporó para tomar asiento al lado de ella. – Como cabeza principal de la familia, acepté ese honor, claro, antes ya te tenía en la mira y juraba que te había perdido en aquel 'supuesto' atentado.–

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. - No mal entiendas, para ese entonces, tu madre me había estafado al comprometerte con un tal 'Leonard', no sabes todo el dinero que me sacó para que pactara el compromiso contigo, ni hablar de mi reacción al verte jugueteando con ese bastardo de Hatake. - Ahora su mirada inspiraba odio, uno más parecido al resentimiento de un rotundo rechazo. – Solo te quería muerta para darle una lección a Sofía y de no haber sido por tu padre, ni si quiera me hubiese enterado de que tú estabas viva, tenía mejores asuntos para ese entonces, una guerra en Japón no beneficiaría a nadie, tampoco podía asesinar a mi sobrino, no soy un animal. Sakura.- Espetó dando en cuenta de que la señorita de ojos jade y melena rosada, estaba más pálida que cuando pasó dos días en alta mar sobre una balsa salvavidas.

El silencio inundó la sala, momento oportuno para que una aeromoza ingresara con un carrito de 'bebidas', tras buscar la carta de bebidas disponibles optó por volver por una, dejando el carrito y de nuevo en privacidad…a la 'pareja'.

'Tobi' emprendió la plática. - Supongo que esa es mi forma de amar, después de todo, un Uchiha no se divorcia. – Espetó sin más, para luego tratar de coger su tembloroso rostro, las lágrimas conspiraban en salir en cualquier instante, pero Sakura se resistía se intempestivamente apartó su rostro y la mirada, notando ahí al carrito 'abandonado'.

El otro seguía con su plática, aunque esta vez con algo de fastidio. -Quienes conspiran contra la corona se encuentran en tu país natal, aquí no pueden ingresar gracias a un pequeño pacto que…- Y hubiera querido terminar con su frase si no hubiese sido porque Sakura cogió una botella de vino para luego estampársela en la cabeza.

Sakura estaba furibunda. ¡Me das asco! – Espetó Sakura saliendo por sobre los asientos en busca de la salida. Él por el contrarío sintió algo más que el líquido alcohólico escarlata caer de su frente…-¡Sa-sak-Sakura! – Bramó en vano…ella se había ido.

Konan y Pein se encontraban en la puerta principal del avión, cuando notaron que Sakura salía disparada como alma que llevaba el diablo, e inclusive había empujado a su O'san a un lado para poder salir.

-¿Se supone que debemos seguirla? – Espetó cansinamente Pain. "Luego de semejante 'amenaza', cualquiera huiría de ese modo" Pensaba en reflexión, pues, por órdenes de Hikaru, habían puesto un micrófono en primera clase, 'para vigilar a su hija en caso usara algún teléfono'

-Es cosa de ella lo que haga ahora, tengo asuntos en Londres y dudo que logre protegerla casándola con Obito Uchiha. - Espetó Hikaru saliendo a detenerlos. - Si algo le ocurriera, la 'conversación' saldrá a la luz, y dudo que quieran eso.

-¿Y cómo pretende hacer eso? – Espetó Konan esta vez, Hikaru sonrió, - La tecnología hija, la tecnología…- Espetó ingresando de nuevo a tomar su asiento, mientras que las aeromozas corrían de aquí para allá tratando de auxiliar al infortunado pasajero. Obito Uchiha.

-Maldita sea.- Kakashi había reducido a los cuatro agentes de seguridad privados que impedían que él se acercara al jet privado, tras noquear al piloto, que por cierto le dio algo de placer hacerlo aunque ignoraba la razón; tras aquello, su sorpresa no fue nada agradable.

-¡TÚ!- Espetaba una rubia casi iracunda, estaba con un joven tendido en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo; en lo particular era visto como un vago más de ANBU, Nara Shikamaru. Pero al parecer tenía sus 'trabajitos', – ¿Siempre acosando a MÍ amiga, y ahora que no puedes me arruinas la salida noqueando a mi piloto? –

-Quién te manda andar con peluquín rosa. Yamanaka. – Espetó sin más saliendo del jet. – No te cae.-

Aunque la rubia siguió gimoteando y quejándose no pudo lograr su cometido, 'Escaparse a Suiza para seguir a su novio Sai'.

_Era gracioso__. Ambos corriendo de aquí para allá por todo el aeropuerto, ni hablar de la comadreja que se había unido a la maratón. En serio, si me hubiesen pagado lo que pedía, lo hubiese publicado en Ytub o al menos en algún canal de señal satelital._

Kizame se divertía dentro de la cabina de vigilancia del aeropuerto mientras se reía con las escenas que protagonizaban, Itachi, Kakashi y por supuesto Sakura.

Claro, hasta que cierto peliplata desapareció del aeropuerto…o eso creía él. La puerta se abrió de improviso y lo último que vieron sus ojos, al menos por unas horas, sería la cara demoniaca de Hatake Kakashi que buscaba desaforadamente a Sakura y como no podía golpear a Ino por semejante broma.

Como que sorprender a Ino en una canita al aire con el piloto y claro, con un peluquín rosa real no hacía muy bueno el asunto…sobre todo para Kakashi.

-Ese bastardo.- Espetó el peliplata con cierto recelo al notar que Itachi iba en pos de Sakura y estaba por localizarla. Él no iba a permitirlo.

Itachi ya lograba distinguir a lo lejos, el cabello rosa que iba acercándose progresivamente entre ese mar de personas. Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que vendría, o quiénes lo atacarían…

-¡Es David Boreanaz! – Mugió un intento de chica, llamando la atención de cuanta señorita fanática de aquel actor de una reconocida serie, de un vampiro renegado que se enamoró de una cazadora…bla, bla, bla…

-¡David Boeranaz, Kiah! - El pobre de Itachi fue rodeado y hasta casi ultrajado por aquellas 'señoritas' mientras veía como un punto rosa se iba alejando.

-¡Kakashi! – Espetaba furibundo tratando de salir de aquella 'masa de chicas'.

"Estar cerca de una 'figura conocida' sería igual a gritar en voz en cuello: '¡Aquí estoy, Yo Sakura Haruno!'" Pensaba la peli rosada mientras buscaba una ruta alterna para salir de allí.

Hasta que un brazo la jaló de repente hacia lo que sería la puerta principal.

En su desesperación no sabía qué hacer, si gritar o simplemente forcejear hasta que vio hacia el frente, vio a quien la jalaba por entre las personas con toda la prisa encima.

Era él…

Solamente él…

"¿Y porqué está vestido de agente de seguridad?" Para el colmo de la exasperación de la muchacha, ir preocupándose de aquello.

-¿En serio, tenías que vestirte así? – Ella no podía evitar ser así, 13 años de la misma educación no podían contra cuatro de libre albedrío.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco.

-Alimaña, luego me recriminas lo que quieras, debemos salir de aquí o el Terminator acaba conmigo. – Espetó con un tic en el ojo derecho, algo realmente gracioso para ella. No para él.

Para ella.

-Pero Kakashi, yo…yo solo te daré problemas…y…-

-Y no me importa. - Espetó deteniendo el paso. - ¿O es que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí? – Inquirió receloso. Ese era su miedo, no quería ser solo un 'suplente', menos un capricho que luego sería abandonado.

Ella apretó su mano y sonrió. - O' san te buscará por mar, tierra y aire. – Su tono era pícaro, ni hablar de su traviesa mirada. Solo a ella se le ocurriría dar una respuesta así…

Él enarcó ambos ojos sonriendo como nunca. -Hagámosle la búsqueda más interesante…-

Y él ya parecía haberlo asimilado.

Obito Uchiha solo logró observar cómo Sakura se subía a la Yamaha y tras ella el peli plata, que alguna vez llamó 'hermano' mientras se alejaban por la carretera con rumbo desconocido.

-En serio, debí escuchar a Madara cuando me dijo que no le diera mi ojo. – Espetó con ironía, tenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza y era sujetada por Konan, tras subir a una limosina, se recostó sobre el asiento mirando de reojo a la peli azul. - Prefiero vivir con alguna esposa sumisa que con una fiera indomable.- Espetó pensativo, a lo que Konan atinó a ver a Pein, éste sin pensárselo mucho cambió de lugar con ella.

-Como si me interesaran las mujeres casadas.- Espetó sin más el pelinegro que contenía las carcajadas por la ironía que vivía.

-¿En serio le dio su ojo? – Espetó Pein con cierta extrañez, puesto que el Uchiha se veía completo…

Obito aun continuaba conteniendo las carcajadas hasta que recordó aquel hecho…

Se mantuvo pensativo recordando cómo ocurrió aquello…el auto emprendió la marcha comenzando a alejarlo del aeropuerto. - Dejó de lado un compromiso muy importante para salvarme a mí y a…bueno, - Fijó su vista en Pein. - Habían raptado a mi prometida y se me ocurrió ir a salvarla solo, él perdió la vista por mí, no le daría el ojo de nadie más.- Musitó calmadamente, mientras que el resto lo observaba en completo silencio.

"Aunque ahora la situación sea completamente distinta." Él volvió a sonreír.

-¡Sakura chan lo dejará algún día! – El resto de acompañantes solo atinó a desviar la mirada con mucha incomodidad.

Pein decidió informar de un detalle muy importante, demasiado como dejarlo de lado. -Pero nos tienen bajo amenaza si…-

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a Sakura chan? – Ya interrumpía Obito con la maldita máscara naranja puesta sobre su rostro. –¡Tobi la rescatará del aburrido Kakashi! – Espetaba ya en su modo hiperactivo.

_Un nuevo verano, un nuevo estilo de vida, un nuevo porqué en nuestras vidas…sí, ahora Kakashi se pregunta __por qué continúa con los parásitos si llevamos conviviendo ya casi un año…yo digo que solo es una nueva manera de decir: Te amo_.

Me trasladé a la universidad de Tokio para continuar mis estudios de medicina, por el momento voy en segundo año, pero al menos Kakashi se ha convertido en mi sujeto de pruebas, sin que siquiera él se diera cuenta…

_Un nuevo verano__, una nueva rutina que involucra ser conejo de indias de esta descarriada mujer, que por cierto ahora está por culminar el segundo año de medicina; un nuevo cargo de teniente que luzco al fin, sí, el Terminator no fue tan benévolo luego de raptarme a su hija por una semana, y pronto luciré con ella la nueva casa que adquirí, ella no lo sabrá hasta dentro de un mes, a menos que encuentre las llaves…_

Sakura y Kakashi iban de paseo a través de una senda que surcaba un pequeño bosque que se conectaba a una playa 'desconocida' por turistas, se podían oír las olas arremeter contra las rocas, el aroma a jazmín de Sakura mezclarse con la brisa marina era algo exquisito para él y solo para él.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 p.m. cuando él desvió su camino de regreso de la universidad de Tokio, hacia aquel 'desconocido' lugar.

Ella iba tomada de su brazo, la motocicleta de Kakashi estaba aparcada tras unos árboles cerca de la carretera y el oscuro sendero la camuflaba a la perfección.

-¿Sólo puedes pensar en eso? – Inquiría Sakura ya suponiendo lo que su 'novio' tenía en mente. El solo sonrió enarcando su típico ojito feliz, puesto que aun continuaba usando esa ridícula máscara, según Ino…según Sakura, era sexy y ahuyentaba a las 'lobas', según él, a nadie le incumbía a excepción de Sakura, pero bueno, a ella no le inquietaba en lo absoluto y lo dejaba ser.

-Kakashi…- Espetó en advertencia.

-¿Qué hay de malo hacerlo en la playa? Además, en esta no hay 'nadie'.- No era que él hubiera intentado seducirla en la playa número 7 de Konoha, lugar en donde se habían conocido y posteriormente enamorado, ahora era imposible por ser de uso militar y estar vigilada mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada.

Pero él solo quería abrazarla y tenerla para él sin una maldita interrupción. Puesto que Obito siempre aparecía con alguna invitación a algún estúpido recital, según él, o ceremonia 'importante', o simplemente Genma llegaba en el momento más inoportuno. Pero si ella insistía en 'eso'…

Sakura no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ver qué guardaba celosamente en la billetera que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, por lo que sin ningún recato la sacó de su lugar, tras hurgar un poco no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -¡Baka, sólo llevas preservativos en esta billetera! – Exclamó 'ofendida' mientras la revisaba a fondo sacando los sobrecitos de colores surtidos. A lo que él arrebató algo fastidiado.

-Alimaña, nunca se sabe cuándo la ocasión lo amerita, es fundamental…- Se explicaba triunfal.

"Bla, bla, bla…" Pensaba Sakura ya fastidiada del mismo sermón, pero aquello tenía una razón. Dos sustos fueron más que suficientes.

-Sakura…- Espetó Kakashi con cierto tono de fastidio, ella seguía observando el mar. - Esta billetera es exclusiva para 'eso'…la otra…- Espetó sacando una segunda billetera, ésta la tenía al interior de su casaca. - Contiene tu foto y la de O'chan, además del efectivo que se hace agua contigo.- Musitó claramente sorprendido, a lo que ella ahora hacía un puchero…

-¿Kakashi sama, sabes lo que es ser 'bella' en toda su expresión? – Espetó en su defensa.

-¿Alimaña, en serio, no te golpeaste la cabeza al salir del avión aquella vez? – Inquirió por aquel día en vio por última vez a su O'san; pues para él ya era lo suficientemente 'bella' como para andar con 'pociones' que asustaban. Y por cierto, O' san solo la llamaba por teléfono y otras veces enviaba alguna que otra postal.

-Kakashi sama, no empieces…- Itachi le decía lo mismo por andar con Kakashi.

Ambos solo rieron para emprender un entretenido juego de besos, mientras que en un leve forcejeo caían tendidos sobre la arena…

Él la escrutaba con la mirada, no podía evitar desearla con solo oler su perfume a 'jazmín', era casi un narcótico para él…demasiado tentadora… - ¿En serio, no te gustaría hacerlo aquí? – Su único ojo visible la observaba con complacencia, sobre todo aquellos ojos verdes.

-Kakashi sama es un hentai…- Espetaba Sakura con un leve sonrojo, tras que el otro se posesionaba sobre ella e iba desabrochando los pantalones.

La máscara fue a parar a un lado junto a la chaqueta de ella y luego la camiseta de él, mientras sucumbían ante los besos libidinosos y las caricias que se profesaban. El sujetador de Sakura se desabrochaba por delante, por lo que para él no generaba un impedimento al momento de acariciar sus pezones, uno a uno con sus fornidas manos, provocando gemidos de placer en ella.

Muy pronto el vaivén de sus cuerpos los iba alertando de que ya era hora de 'retirar otras prendas'…así que se sumaron los pantalones y lo que quedaba de la lencería, Sakura ahora estaba más roja que antes, ¡no entraba en razón cómo podía estar 'desnuda' en una playa a esas horas de la noche! Y bueno, el descarado de Kakashi también.

Una de las manos de Kakashi tenía la misión de rebuscar en sus pantalones algo que generó aquel encuentro…-¿Qué sabor? – Espetó él con la voz ronca mientras la recorría a cuerpo completo con sus carnosos labios.

Sakura que había cedido ante el placer lo cogió de los cabellos para que levantara la mirada. -¡El que sea baka, el que sea! –

_No muy lejos de aquella playa, un submarino iba a toda velocidad hacia la orilla, se encontraba a unas 150 millas y parecía tener algún desperfecto, los tripulantes evitaban que el agua ingresara cerrando las escotillas que se iban inundando poco a __poco._

-¡Dattebayo! – Exclamaba consternado un rubio mientras su radar actuaba como loco, - ¿Teme, qué se supone que hiciste? – Exclamaba, mientras un pelinegro se encogía de hombros bien sentado en la silla del capitán.

-Dobe, me dijiste 'vigila' y eso hice. - Exclamó en tono neutral, se había levantado del asiento al notar que caían gotitas de agua sobre su cara. - No es cosa mía que un destructor nos confundiera con el enemigo. – Espetó sin más tratando de esconder su pánico.

-¡Tenías que haber respondido la radio! – Gritaba exasperado mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. -¡Quería que ir al baño Teme, no hundir el submarino mientras te dejaba a cargo de mi puesto!-

Otro rubio muy bien parecido ingresaba a la cabina, parecía estar tranquilo, algo familiarizado con la situación. No, no había sido la primera vez. - ¿Naruto, no derramaste ramen de nuevo en el tablero, verdad? – Inquiría con complacencia, estaba conteniendo el fuerte sentimiento de querer asesinar a su único hijo y un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda lo demostraba.

-¡Que no Yondaime! ¡Solo fui un momento al baño! – Exclamaba el pobre ignorando que además del colapso que tenía la nave, la velocidad estaba desbocada. - ¡El Teme estaba a cargo! – Gimoteó esbozando una sonrisa zorruna. "¡Al menos ya no me descontarán esto…Tks, obligándome a donar mis órganos al hospital naval en caso me muera! Ya solo me quedan los riñones, dattebayo!"

Y nadie se había dado cuenta de la alta velocidad, o más bien, pretendieron que aquello era una medida de salvar el pellejo de todos…

"Esto me pasa por tirarme una siesta." Pensaba Minato en un momento de desasosiego, pero también notó que el resto de oficiales habían hecho lo mismo. "Pero ya tengo quien pague la cuenta." Observando al oficial novato que acababa de ser 'asimilado' por su buen amigo Obito Uchiha.

-Supongo que podríamos repetirlo, algún día.- Murmuraba Sakura mientras se vestía nuevamente, el otro por su parte ya quería esa repetición empezando a seducirla de nuevo , cuando de repente, notaron un bulto emerger a unos metros de la orilla y se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-Kakashi sama. – Espetó alertada.

El otro, como buen ANBU que era, atinó a vestirse en tiempo récord seguido de su novia, cuando pensaban pararse e irse, el submarino salió del agua impulsado por la velocidad y cayó arrastrándose unos metros más sobre la arena.

La sorpresa los tenía paralizados. Hasta que la escotilla principal se abrió, del cual emergieron dos cabezas rubias. -¡Dattebayo, Kakashi sensei! – Aquel eufórico chillido solo podía provenir de alguien…

-Naruto.- Espetaron ambos al unísono mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-¡No hundí la nave esta vez, sensei!- Kakashi solo suspiró resignado, mientras Minato salía junto a su hijo y el pelinegro, el resto no tardó en salir también. – El teme…- Naruto no pudo completar su expresión, estaba boquiabierto de ver a su sensei con una 'chica', aunque los tres estaban algo 'sorprendidos' de ver a la pareja. Puesto que había rumores pero…nada específico. Con Kakashi, toda probabilidad era imposible.

- Hmp!- Sasuke se mostraba algo receloso a diferencia del rubio.

-¿Sakura chan, él es tu novio? – Una pregunta propia de Naruto…

-No Naruto, solo mi amante.- Espetó sarcásticamente a lo que Naruto interpretó como algo real.

-¡Sakura chan, eso es malo dattebayo! – Todos comenzaron a reír ante el sermón que Naruto le declamó a Sakura y ésta contenía la risa.

-¿Y qué hacían aquí…? – Minato ya muy perceptivo daba en cuenta que su 'ex alumno' estaba algo agitado y sin su típica máscara.

Y Sakura conteniendo una rabieta decidió ayudarlo. - Veíamos las estrellas, no Kakashi sama? – El otro solo asentó con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa de póker del Yondaime, llamado así por ser uno de los 4 héroes de Konoha, les indicaba que ya sabía lo que habían hecho.

_Un nuevo__ verano, una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una nueva manera de pasar el rato, caminar juntos por la playa sin alguna mera preocupación._

Ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa 7 de Konoha, mientras disfrutaban del día de campo que habían organizado en ANBU, por el día de las madres.

-¿Estás seguro que Sakumo y Telma estaban con O'san? – Inquiría la peli rosa con suma curiosidad, el peli plata asentía con la cabeza con su típico ojito feliz.

10 años habían transcurrido en sus vidas, ella un médico en vías del reconocimiento internacional y él, un comandante en vías de un ascenso. Y quizá la jubilación, pero…ya lleva con eso tres años, ella lo convence de que es muy joven aun. Además que le conviene tenerlo ocupado y lejos de las publicaciones de 'jiraiya hentai', según ella…

-¡Pero ahora sí te metes al agua conmigo! – Exclama Kakashi cargándola y adentrándose al mar.

-¡Kakashi sama! – Ya es muy obvio el pánico que la chica tiene contra el agua…Y nop, por primera vez que el hombre tiene el arrebato de meterse al agua con ella en brazos.

**Prólogo**

_Un niño de cabellera corta y plateada caminaba con una concha entre manos, más preciso, una caracola…__ pero tras colocársela al oído, se oían como si se suscitara una batalla naval ahí dentro. Tenía una mochila cargada al hombro, se la ajustó y continuó con su paso._

-…- Estaba bien alejado de la celebración, pero no era el único, otra niña estaba sentada sobre una roca, hacía llaveros con las conchas que tenía en una cesta. Decidió acercarse.

Él a diferencia de su hermana, tenía los ojos de su madre, pero al igual que su padre, había decidido ocultar su rostro, quería ser reconocido por lo que era, aunque…daba igual cubrirse o no el rostro, si no lo comparaban con el abuelo, lo hacían con el padre.

-Caracola, caracola, que linda caracola…- Canturreaba la niña mientras sacaba de la pequeña cesta de mimbre, una caracola rara y se la ponía en la oreja para escuchar.

-Esta da escalofríos.- Musitó el niño entregándole la caracola que él había encontrado, la niña de tez bronceada lo observó fijamente y sonrió. Tenía los ojos color miel.

-¡Escucha esta! – Le repuso entregándole la que ella escuchaba. Él notó que la niña tenía un lunar peculiar en medio de la frente, casi al inicio del puente de su nariz. Decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando cada uno se colocó la caracola intercambiada ocurrió algo insólito.

-¡Qué lindooooo! – Exclamaba la niña mientras se la volvía a colocar en la oreja.

-…- Sakumo estaba pasmado y ya se estaba poniendo pálido. "Solo escucho gritos." Sakura que llevaba de la oreja a Kakashi notó a su pequeño hijo de 9 años junto a unaniña de casi la misma edad.

-Kakashi sama, creo que Sakumo tiene una amiguita…- Espetó soltando la oreja del nombrado.

Para Kakashi fue como 'su redención', -Que sufra…que sufra como yo…- Detuvo toda su frustración que salía a flote, luego de que casi llenara de agujeros el cuerpo blanquecino de Sasuke Uchiha, tras querer seducir a Sakura en la 'noche de bodas'.

¿La razón?

Simple…

-Kakashi sama, la invitaremos a casa. – A ella no le convenía que 'aquellos' niños sufrieran como ellos, no cuando pueden disfrutar de un noviazgo 'normal'. Miró a Kakashi. "Al menos, algo más normal."

_Aquella niña tenía una particular forma de ser, jamás salía de su casa pasadas las 9:00 am., Tenía que ser antes o no la veíamos hasta el día siguiente…_

-¿Y de dónde eres? – Inquiría una Sakura llegando al punto de una crisis emocional. La niña que Sakumo había conocido, se encontraba con ella en la cocina. Y Respondía al nombre de **Leila.**

||Leila: Noche en árabe.

-De Suna…mi mamá es una princesa ahí, bueno, se llama Temari no Sabaku. – Espetó muy entretenida mientras colocaba masa de galletitas en una lata para hornear. Tenían forma de 'conchitas' de abanico.

-¿Pri-princesa? – A Sakura ya se le hacía conocida la historia…

-Sí, papá debía protegerla en Japón, pero…- La niña miró pensativa al techo. - ¿Qué significa conquistar a una mujer? – El tono empleado era el de una niña indudablemente inocente,

Sakura se descolocó en ese momento…

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamó recordando que alguien le debía una respuesta. - ¡Kakashi sama! –

El aludido se asomó tras la puerta de la cocina, tenía migajas de 'galletas' sobre la máscara.

-YO! – Respondió con su peculiar actitud desinteresada y feliz.

-¡Aun me debes la respuesta del por qué te ganaste esa medalla! – Espetó señalando aquella cruz que residía en un pequeño pedestal en el centro de la mesa del comedor que estaba adjunto a la cocina.

-Ah…muy buena pregunta…- Respondía el peli plata observando la medalla.

-Kakashi sama…- En Sakura no existía la palabra 'paciencia'.

-Bueno…- Espetó él cogiendo su mano sobre su nuca. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te saqué del aeropuerto aquella vez? – Inquirió mirándola fijamente, mientras la niña los observaba fijamente. Y Sakura…siendo Sakura…

-¿Ah…o sea, cuando te decidiste y fuiste por mí? – Espetó emocionada. Y las fallidas probabilidades de Hatake Kakashi le salvaron el maldito pellejo.

-¡Sí, digamos que la gané dignamente! – Espetó con su típico ojito feliz. Tras esto, solo atinó a volver a donde quiera que estuviera hasta antes de que Sakura lo llamara…

-Ah…que dulce…- Pensaba Sakura entre suspiros…

Pero lo que ella ignoraba era algo, algo muy 'obvio' tras aquella respuesta, pues aquel día, luego del 'rapto', invadieron el departamento de Genma, porque él no permitiría que Sakura tuviera su 'primera vez' en un mero cuarto de hotel. Y digamos que ahí fue cuando Hatake Kakashi ganó su medalla 'oficialmente'.

La amplia cocina olía a galletitas horneándose y tras un largo silencio, Sakura enfocó su vista en aquella niña.

-Te lo diré cuando cumplas 17 años.- Espetó conmovida, pero la niña estaba concentrada en las curiosas galletas que habían salido recientemente del horno.

–Pero… Sakumo me dijo que eso era cosa de hombres.- Eso llamó la atención de la peli rosada, la niña continuó. - Y papá dijo que eso era problemático.- Sakura comprendió que había gato encerrado.

-AH…bueno, lo que sucede es que los hombres suelen ser algo 'excéntricos' al tratar de especificar algo. ¡Siempre suelen salirse por la tangente! – Su argumento animó en algo a la niña, por lo que cogió unas cuantas y fue en busca de Sakumo.

-¡Gracias dama Sakura! – Espetaba la niña ya encontrándose con el muchacho. - ¡Sakumo, vamos por más caracolas! – El niño solo atinó a ver a todos lados y salió disparado como si aquello fuese una verdadera tortura, Leila lo tomó como que se había emocionado por la idea...

Sakura solo la observó con extrañez. "Bueno…"

-¡Mami, papá se ha escondido en el sótano! – Ingresaba una niña de peculiar cabellera, era toda rosada a excepción de un mechón que era plateado y caía justo por sobre uno de sus ojos, y tenía las iris de su 'exasperante' padre, según O' san. - ¡Y dice que no te lo diga. Pero no me ofreció nada así que no cumplo con el trato! – Espetó con cierto tono de enfado. Esa pequeña tenía un radar único con la gente.

-¿Y la medalla de tu padre? – Espetó curiosa. Ya se sospechaba algo, como que su 'intensa' mirada era 'delatante'.

-Dijo que la iba a limpiar.- Respondió sin más para luego coger galletitas.

"Maldito. Hoy me ganaré esa medalla." Aunque por Sakura corrieran imágenes de un ultraje sometido a un vulnerable Kakashi.

-¿No te gustaría ir con Sakumo y Leila a la playa? –

-¿Se van a la playa? – Sakura asintió. - ¡Sakumo, Leila esperen! – Telma salió como alma que llevaba el diablo mientras tiraba la puerta de la casa en pos de los otros dos. La playa estaba muy cerca de aquel lugar, después de todo…al muy ocurrente de Kakashi, se le ocurrió Re-comprar la 'casa de su padre'.

-¿Kakashi sama, sabías que Genma me pasó un manga de Icha, Icha…? – Espetó en voz alta cogiendo un recetario de cocina y manteniéndolo tras su espalda con su mano derecha.

Y así, pasó un poco más de un mes cuando Ino cayó de visita, ambas mujeres se encontraban en el pórtico que daba al jardín, mientras que los 3 niños jugaban en unos columpios más que entretenidos, cerca al pórtico, había un castillo de arena protegido por una urna de resina de vidrio. Tenía una copia original de 'aquella' concha con forma de corazón.

-Que linda medalla Sakura. - Espetaba Ino observando la curiosa forma de cruz que descansaba en una especie de álbum, había sido hecho a pedido…con el forro de pana roja, y la cubierta de madera de caoba y filillos dorados; además de la medalla, se encontraban ambas conchas con las fechas en que fueron adquiridas. - ¿Y en serio, te la ganaste al conquistar a un hombre? – Espetaba la Yamanaka con suma incredulidad. "Como si Kakashi fuera uno…"

-¿Sai cumplió todas tus fantasías en una sola tarde? – Espetó impetuosa, ya a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Kuso…- Ino hizo un puchero con claros signos de derrota. Obviamente que no, a menos que sea para que el 'pintor' que tenía por marido lo plasmara en su maldito lienzo…

-Como te dije, Kakashi sama no solo es un pedazo de carne…- Espetó triunfal.

-¡Ya lo veremos frentona, ya lo veremos! – Amenazó sacando el celular de su bolso. Tras marcar un número, inició el contraataque. – Cierra el Atelier y espérame ahí, tengo una fuente de inspiración para tu próximo proyecto! – Y colgó.

|| Atelier: La palabra francesa _**atelier**_ se emplea en ocasiones para referirse a un taller artístico.

-¿Y qué puede hacer una cerda embarazada? – Inquirió con intriga y no era para más si aquella se manejaba una barriga de 5 meses!

Ella sonrió desafiante. – En un mes veré tu cara de aflicción cuando Sai publique sus 'piezas'.-

Sakura solo idealizaba una 'cerdita' encinta, con poses 'eróticoa'…cosa que le dio asco.

-Lo dudo cerdita…lo dudo…-

****POV'S Sakura

Y si se preguntan qué fue de aquella 'treta'…

Pues…

Solo diré que la cerda se dio el lujo de 'parir' en una paradisíaca isla de oriente, porque se convirtieron en perseguidos políticos, tras que O' san y el inepto de Obito Uchiha asistieran al evento y lo mal interpretaran como si la causa de tal inspiración fuese 'mía'…

No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no? ¡Tenía que ganar sí o sí!

Sasuke huyó tanto de Karin que terminó como un soltero empedernido, hay un par de chicas que aun andan tras él, bueno…algún día asentará cabeza, no?

Naruto, hasta hace poco, escuché que él estaba de novio con Hinata Hyuga, una chica que tenía un padre tipo 'Termiantor', según mi Kakashi sama y por cierto, Genma terminó casándose con Shizune. ¡La hija de la directora de mi colegio!

Ignoro cómo se hayan conocido, pero en nuestra boda hubo demasiada gente pululando en la casa que Obito ofreció como lugar de la 'ceremonia' y eso que pensaba que solo llenarían la mitad…

¿Por qué sería?

**** Fin POV'S Sakura

-Sakura, llegaremos tarde a nuestra 'cita'. - Espetaba Kakashi mientras la abrasaba tiernamente. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa, vestidos de gala.

-Si tú eres el que se ha estado demorando…- Le refutaba Sakura un tanto enojada. Él sonreía sin más.

-El camino de la vida…- Comenzaba a excusarse él, cuando su 'alimaña' recordó algo de golpe.

A Sakura, un tanto nerviosa, le preocupaba dejar a sus hijos 'solos' por primera vez, éstos ya tenían 13 y 12 años correspondientemente. - ¿Le dijiste a Sakumo y a Telma…? –

-Sí alimaña, 'todo' está bajo control…- Espetó divertido.

-¡Kakashi sama…! – Espetó haciendo un mohín con los labios, pues a pesar de todo, él la llamaba así de vez en cuando…para 'animarla'. -¿Y Leila…?- No podía olvidarse de aquella niña…

- Ya le avisé a Shikamaru, además, su carcelera Temari llegará a las ocho para cerciorarse de que todo vaya bien. - Calló tras notar la hora. -Y te llevaré a la playa si nos cancelan la reservación. – Finalizó subiéndola a un jaguar blanco de polarizados negros. - Y te meteré al agua. – Musitó aplicándole su típica mirada expectante.

-¡Kakashi sama, siempre haces lo mismo tras terminar la cena! – Espetó casi hecha una furia, pero se calmó casi al instante, o al menos se contuvo, cuando sintió los fríos labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

_Como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido…_

_Como si todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño…_

_Sus parásitos le indicaban que ella, ella era la que se había impregnado en su ser…_

_Y solo ella…_

…Ella sería la única razón por la que dejara de lado momentáneamente…

Su promesa…de no mostrar su rostro…jamás…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…FIN…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este último cap. (Por kami, es el último?) jejeje, nop, habrá un especial que publicaré más tarde, eso sí, lamento la demora, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca!

En fin, agradezco de antemano todos sus reviews, y espero que me dejen sus adorables apreciaciones, eso sí, el especial solo se basará en el porqué Sakura iba cada viernes de cada verano de 12 m. a 6 pm., ok? Jeje, así que no nos alucinemos muyto, jajaja, no para nada, pero será bonito, se los garantizo.

Y bueno…qué decir? Las respuestas de sus reviews anteriores están en su respectivo cap. Así que niñas, las respuestas a este cap. Estarán en este mismo.

Y bueno, me rayé en algunos puntos, en lo particular…adoro la pareja, y no quise un lemmon porque no me siento muy familiarizada con el asunto, jejeje, ya, en ANBU sí tengo que poner alguno, o me matarán…creo. Jeje (Y por cierto está en edición, por eso demoro! Así que léanlo please!)

**Con todo esto, me despido hasta la próxima y cuídense muyto, nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Ojo x Ojo

**Chapter 4: Ojo x Ojo**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son EXCLUSIVOS y PERTENECEN a Kishimoto Masashi. De lo contrario…Itachi viviría conmigo y Kakashi también, jejejeje, muajajaja!

**Los Viernes de Nuestro Verano - Especial**

-Diálogo –

_-voz lejana -_

"Pensamientos"

Narración

**Capítulo 0 – Ojo por Ojo.**

Sakura tenía 4 años cuando llegó por primera vez a Japón, y pisó la playa 7 de Konoha, para ese tiempo, era de uso exclusivo para residentes del lugar.

-Sakura, no entres al agua hasta que tu padre llegue…- Espetaba una mujer albina mientras se bronceaba en una silla de playa.

-¡Sí Oka san! – Espetó la niña de cabellos rosas mientras emprendía su exploración en la playa.

Un niño de cabellos plateados correteaba en círculos alrededor de su padre y ella juraría que eran idénticos. Decidió interactuar un poco… -Hai! – Saludó con mucha energía a aquel niño.

El niño se detuvo en seco, se quedó mirándola un rato, hasta que su padre le dio un empujoncito con el pie. Era un hombre muy sonriente.

El niño miró a su padre un tanto incómodo, pero luego, como si aquella linda niña no lo hubiese afectado… -Yo! – Saludó haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda, pues con la derecha se sujetaba la cabeza por detrás.

El padre del niño solo meneó la cabeza y decidió intervenir.

-¿Hijo, por qué no la invitas a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – Espetó con una complaciente sonrisa, había notado quién era la madre de aquella niña y decidió saludarle con la mano también.

-Bueno, ya estás invitada. - Espetó sin más y no era porque estaba fastidiado, sino, porque su padre había metido su cuchara. - Será el viernes, de 1pm. a 6pm. , yo te esperaré aquí, al medio día. - Musitó como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque de por sí, aquella niña le caía bien, era curiosa.

-¡Claro, claro! – Musitó muy animada, tras aquello, empezaron a jugar 'cazando' cangrejos…y luego haciendo castillos de arena.

Hasta que la tarde llegaba a su fin…

-¿Amiguito, en serio puedo ir a tu fiesta?- Ella no se veía muy convencida.

Él sonrió. - Sí, y ahí te diré mi nombre, porque quiero que me des el tuyo como regalo.- Espetó él colocando su mano sobre la cabecita de ella, para luego despeinarla en son de cariño.

-Está bien.- Espetó emocionada. - ¡Entonces, para no caer en la tentación de preguntarte tu nombre, o darte el mío antes, no vendré hasta el viernes! – Finalizó.

Pero aquel viernes…

Algo ocurriría…

-_¡__Kakashi, sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y que juré no hablarte más en mi vida, pero Rin ha sido secuestrada, no sé qué hacer…ayúdame! –_

Kakashi observó el reloj, marcaban las 9:00 am.

9:00 am.

Y alguien lo esperaría al medio día…en la playa 7 de Konoha. Al menos sabía que ese 'alguien', jugaba con él sin fastidio alguno haciendo cosas de 'niños'. Cazando cangrejos o simplemente correr como forajidos al rededor del _cara de piedra_ de su padre para sacarlo de quicio, o al menos, para obtener un helado... ¿Por qué perder su tiempo con un idiota que prácticamente lo maldijo por gustarle a su 'prometida'? Él nunca le insinuó nada, por último, pasaba de las niñas, a excepción de aquella niña pelirrosa, sí, no iba a negar que lo hacía sentir como un buen hermano mayor. Al menos, esa niña respetaba la buena competencia.

-Obito, debes llamar a la policía…- Espetó seriamente, después de todo, ¿Qué harían dos niños contra un grupo de hombres armados?

-_¡__No puedo, si lo hago, la matarán! –_ Su voz ya se oía desesperada y más cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa. _–¡Kakashi, por favor, ayúdame!_ – Y colgó.

Kakashi siempre recordó lo que su padre le decía:

"_**Un equipo son como los amigos más preciados que tienes, no puedes abandonarlos nunca, así tengas que sacrificar algo importante para ayudarlos…"**_

Kakashi suspiró, rebuscó unas cosas, atinó a salir de la casa y coger su bicicleta, no sin antes asegurarse de que su padre le hiciera un gran favor.

-¡Cara de piedra, Obito dejó que secuestraran a Rin, voy a ayudarlo, si tardo mucho recoge a la pequeña alimaña que irá a las 12 a la playa! – Y emprendió el rumbo hacia la casa de Obito. La residencia Uchiha.

Sakumo, que salía de lo más campante de la cocina, escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo sin comprender mucho lo que decía su hijo.

-¿Kakashi, pero qué demonios dices? –Tras no obtener respuestas decidió actuar como el buen padre que era.

Cogió el teléfono y salía el número del móvil de Obito Uchiha en la pantalla del aparato. – Espero que Minato esté de franco hoy…- Espetó observando su uniforme de ANBU que acababa de llegar de la lavandería.

Kakashi iba junto a Obito por una calle de los bajos suburbios. Obito, para ese entonces, era un niño gentil y algo obsesivo con el cuidado de sus ojos; pues había una peculiaridad con aquellos, podían discernir objetos en movimiento hasta el punto de verlos como si fuera en cámara lenta, para esto se tornaban rojos carmesíes y las pupilas formaban un símbolo de tres gotitas negras rotando sobre una silueta circular. Pero Obito aun no había logrado desarrollarlo, usaba unos goggles que solo se los quitaba para dormir o para aplicarse unas gotitas para los ojos.

-Ne…Kakashi, como que esto está muy 'solitario'…- Espetaba Obito observando a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo… - Cállate y sígueme en silencio.- Espetó para luego, ingresar por una rendija de ventilación de un edificio destartalado. "Según el miedoso, se encuentran del otro lado esperando la recompensa."

Tras que ingresara Obito, un hombre se levanto de las sombras de aquella calle, llevaba un cuchillo de sierra y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Jefe, el pez gordo calló en la red. – Espetó por un móvil mientras veía el filo de su cuchillo, algo ocupó su mente. - Me encargaré del estorbo…-

"Quién diría que terminaría en medio de una banda de secuestradores." Pensaba Kakashi mientras luchaba por su vida junto a Obito.

Rin estaba frente a ellos atada de pies y manos en una silla de madera. Tenía signos de haber sido golpeada por resistirse al secuestro.

FLASH BACK

Kakashi salía del ducto sigilosamente mientras observaba que uno de los que vigilaban a una muchacha de cabellos castaños la ataba a una silla, ellos estaban tras unos autos de contrabando, pues, el lugar sería una especie de 'tienda de autos'. Había otros dos sujetos más…

"Esto será mucho más difícil." Pensó Kakashi al analizar la zona. "Pero si alguna de éstas chatarras funciona…" Observó los autos y tenían las llaves puestas…podría resultar…

En su recorrido visual, notó un extintor sobre ellos; a unos metros a su derecha, una caja de fusibles y eso le generó una tremenda idea.

Así que se dirigió a su amigo con la voz casi en un susurro. – Obito, cogerás el extintor y se lo aventarás al más grandulón, luego irás a desatar a Rin, mientras yo trataré de distraerlos y así, tú y Rin se van lo más rápido que puedan…-

-¿Y tú qué harás? – Inquirió el otro claramente preocupado.

-Volaré el lugar.- Espetó cuidando de que no lo escucharan.

-…- Obito se quedó sin palabras…

Y así, Kakashi se acercó sigilosamente a la caja y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la abrió y apagó la energía en su totalidad, Obito aprovechó e hizo lo que su amigo le había indicado, sin embargo…

Tras darle al más grandulón con el extintor, las luces volvieron a prenderse. Kakashi estaba justo a un lado de Obito a punto de lanzarse sobre uno de los raptores.

-Lo lamento niños, pero solo han logrado enfadar a Kon, claro, cuando despierte…- Espetó el mismo sujeto que los había seguido. Él era el único sin máscara.

Kakashi sacó una semi automática que guardaba en su chaqueta y sin ningún reparo le disparó a uno de los que estaban junto a Obito para que éste liberara a Rin.

-Creo que nos equivocamos en algo…- Espetó Kakashi sin emoción alguna, - No somos simples niños.- Finalizó apuntándole al del cuchillo, el otro que quedaba consiente decidió alejarse lentamente…

Por lo que Kakashi decidió hacer un segundo disparo.

Clack!

-…- Kakashi ladeó la cabeza con algo de consternación…

Clack!

El arma solo tenía una bala…

"¡Ese Cara de piedra…podría morirse en una misión real por ahorrarse un par de balas!"

-¡Bueno, tanto drama para un arma de 'duelo'! – Exclamó divertido el hombre y no era para menos, si tras que Kakashi revisara el arma de su padre, ésta estuviera 'vacía'.

Kakashi solo atinó a lanzarle el arma al de la navaja para despertar a Rin con una buena zarandeada. - ¡Despierta, que no hay tiempo! – La niña apenas si recobraba el sentido cuando ambos sujetos los rodearon…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-¡Kakashi…Obito! – Espetó la niña un tanto emocionada tras volver en sí.

-Obito, sabes qué hacer…- Espetó Kakashi antes aventar la silla que ocupaba Rin al del cuchillo. -¡Ahora!-

Obito jaló a Rin mientras la aseguraba en una motocicleta negra con motivos rojos, una Yamaha. Pensaba irse, pero…ver como su amigo peleaba contra aquellos dos sujetos, bueno, al menos les había dado bien, él era un experto en taijutsu y a él le constaba…

-¡Kakashi, corre! – Espetó mientras veía cómo el del cuchillo se iba levantando tras recibir una patada en la cara, Kakashi solo atinó a esquivar el puñetazo que le propinaría el otro sujeto y justo en aquel momento, Obito presenció cómo el ojo izquierdo Kakashi recibía el filo de aquella arma…

-¡Kakashi! – Y ahí fue cuando Obito desarrolló aquella cualidad.

-¡Obito, es peligroso! – Espetó la niña sumamente angustiada. – ¡Obito! -

Obito cogió una llave inglesa y se la propinó de lleno en la cara del infame que se atrevió a hacerle aquel daño a su mejor amigo.

Giró su vista por sobre su hombro y logró percibir el ataque que el segundo hombre le propinaría con su puño, por lo que la herramienta cayó sobre el pié de éste y luego sobre la espalda.

-JA! ¿Y qué decían animales? – Espetó repleto de adrenalina, cogiendo a Kakashi que se tomaba del ojo herido, emprendieron el camino hacia Rin.

-¿_Niños…no saben qué se debe tocar la puerta antes de ingresar a algún lugar?_ – Espetó un hombre de traje mientras se relamía los labios cual serpiente venenosa percibe a su presa…

El hombre se encontraba a dos metros de Rin y no estaba solo…una veintena de hombres lo secundaban armados hasta los dientes.

-¿No debería decir que se debe despedir antes de salir de un lugar? – Corrigió el pelinegro.

El hombre solo emitió una sonora carcajada.

-No me hagas reír niño, pero ya que la niña no me sirve de nada, jugaré un rato con ella…- Espetó señalando a Rin con un dedo, se volvió a relamer los labios provocando que Rin corriera tras Obito y Kakashi.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Kakashi? –

Kakashi observó a su mejor amigo y rival. - Lo ignoro, igual no querías asistir a mi fiesta…-

Obito y Rin se miraron dando en cuenta del porqué ocurrió aquel rapto.

-Lo lamento, si no hubiese discutido con Obito, no lo hubiera alejado de la seguridad y no estarían aquí…- Murmuró la niña arrepentida… -Porque yo…porque yo…-

-A mí me gustan los cangrejos rosas, jamás querré un marrón. – Espetó el peliplata sin más. En cierto modo, aquella peli rosada rondaba en su mente en aquel momento. Rin entre lágrimas se aferró a ambos.

-Soy una egoísta, perdón Obito…- El pelinegro solo mantenía la mirada gacha, quería proteger a la niña que le gustaba y no porque la hubiesen comprometido con él, sino porque en verdad le agradaba su compañía. Y ahora no podía defenderla…

Cuando de repente unas sirenas comenzaron a resonar en todo el lugar, el hombre serpiente había sido detenido por un rubio enmascarado, era una máscara blanca con forma de zorro.

-Orochimaru, dudo que ahora puedas escapar de la ley…- Espetó el rubio hundiendo el cañón su arma en el cuello del sujeto. - Dile a tus hombres que se rindan…o disparo…-

Orochimaru observaba receloso a los tres niños, éstos estaban completamente sorprendidos y más cuando equipos ANBU salían de entre los escondrijos para limpiar el área. Habían sometido a los hombres del 'hombre serpiente'.

-Estoy seguro de lo que hago papá, yo lo metí en esto y mi regalo de cumpleaños será mi ojo. – Espetó determinado Obito mientras un hombre muy bien parecido tomaba asiento a su lado, vestía uniforme de policía.

-Siendo el hijo de un policía de alto mando y obviando que además soy el dueño de esa jefatura especial. ¿No se te ocurrió recurrir a mí, Madara Uchiha, tu padre? – Espeto en tono de regaño.

Obito solo hizo el ademán de querer sacarse el ojo. Por lo que su padre suspiró sin más.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero…- Calló con signos de fastidio. - No te quejarás del ojo que recibas en reposición.- Espetó maquinando algo. "Uno de mis primos lejanos se quitó la vida hace unas horas, pensábamos incinerar sus ojos pero ya le encontré una utilidad." Pensó sin más.

"Aunque la operación saldrá cara y estúpida" Esto último provino de ver a su hijo, pues, un Uchiha cumple su palabra, sea cual sea, la cumple.

_Un nuevo verano, un nuevo cumpleaños que se ve frustrado gracias a un estúpido amigo que tengo y que por cierto me dio de obsequio, su estúpido ojo, adjunto de un certificado de autenticidad, al menos sería una nueva anécdota para el colegio…_

Kakashi estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, no sabía qué demonios hacía en un maldito hospital, habían transcurrido 2 meses desde que vio por última vez la luz del día con su ojo izquierdo y dada la complejidad del trasplante, estaba sometido bajo estrictas normas de seguimientos médicos. Hoy le darían el alta. Y por supuesto, volvería a ver la luz del sol…

-¿Papá…fuiste por…? – Sakumo rodeó la vista con algo de fastidio…

-Hijo, la niña se fue del país. - Musitó sereno. - Ella no es de aquí y dudo que vaya a volver, pero te dejó un bonito regalo.- Musitó algo alegre.

-¿Un regalo? – Kakashi aun estaba algo extrañado, el regalo consistía en dejar su nombre…

"¡Oh, qué va, de seguro está en la tarjeta!" Sonrió más animado.

-¡Toma! – Su padre sacó una cajita de su chaqueta y se la entregó a su hijo.

Lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue buscar la famosa 'tarjetita', en donde su amiguita colocaría el nombre, tras ojearla por todos los ángulos y no encontrar nada, optó por abrirla con desgano.

-Hijo…- Lo nombró el padre con cierto enojo. -¿Esperabas algo? –

Kakashi lo miró con algo de consternación y le dijo: - ¿La tarjeta?-

Sakumo lo miró extrañado.

-Todo regalo va acompañado de una tarjeta…- Explicó mejor.

Sakumo miró al techo y trató de recordar qué ocurrió. Y fue como si aun le doliera…

-Bueno hijo…- Trató de explicarse sobándose su mejilla, pues, tras dejar a su hijo en el hospital, el día de su cumpleaños, fue muy obediente a la playa y la esposa de éste, mal interpretó la reunión de Sakumo con Sofía de Haruno, y pues, una cachetada, luego la discusión y posteriormente la constatación de la verdadera intención del 'marido' tras leer la tarjeta y claro, con la impresión de haber hecho el ridículo dejó la tarjeta volar hacia el mar…

-Tu madre tiene la culpa. - Espetó sin más.

-Mi madre… - Repitió Kakashi con decepción. - Se casa con el tipo más idiota del mundo y cree que la engaña. - Sakumo suspiraba sin más.

-¡Que seas un genio no te da el derecho de recriminarme hijo, tu madre es celosa porque soy un dios griego hecho carne y además…! –

Kakashi lo ignoró de lleno, tras abrir la cajita, se impresionó de ver una medalla en su interior, no podía creer lo intrigante que era…se parecía a una Cruz de Alcántara.

-Y bueno, cuando conquistes a una mujer espero que pienses bien antes de actuar.- Sakumo seguía hablando, pero su hijo…bueno, él tenía mejores cosas qué pensar.

-Cuando la encuentre ella reconocerá la medalla. – Espetó interrumpiendo al padre. – Es una linda niña, aunque pensaba como una de mi edad, me divertía mucho con ella.-

"No me escuchó nada…" Pensaba Sakumo clavando su mirada en su hijo.

-Pero…también sé que me ocultas algo. - Lo miró desafiante con su único ojo. - Y sé que cuando conquiste a una mujer, será cuando aquella no se fije en mi apariencia. – Espetó ya esbozando una sonrisa y enarcado su ojo, el famoso 'ojito feliz'. Era mejor pasar de largo la ligera impresión que tenía por aquella niña.

-Espero llegar a verlo hijo, eso espero.- Musitó con orgullo, en el fondo sabía que así sería.

-Pero hijo. - Espetó esta vez con cierta preocupación. - ¿De dónde aprendiste a matar? – Era clara su curiosidad puesto que el chico, ni siquiera se había mostrado alterado por aquel hecho, hasta dormía como tronco…

-Asisto al mismo club de tiro, concurro al mismo entrenamiento que tú desde los 8 años y veo películas de acción tras estudiar con Obito. - Musitó como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Sakumo se rascó la cabeza y optó por pretender que su hijo no hizo nada.

-Bien, solo no digamos nada a mamá o nos echará de la casa, ok? – Más lo dijo por él que su hijo, sin embargo Kakashi solo se tumbó en la cama admirando la medalla.

Aunque tenía que decir algo muy importante. -Lo que digas 'cara de piedra'…pero no seas tacaño con las municiones.- Espetó sin más volviendo su atención en aquella medalla.

_Pasaron 4 años en los que trascendieron muchas aventuras y desventuras en la vida de Kakashi._

_Era verano._

_Y hacía unas semanas su padre había muerto en batalla, le había salvado la vida a todo un escuadrón._

_Su escuadrón._

_Para entonces él había olvidado qué promesa le había hecho a su padre._

_Solo quería vivir para superarlo._

_Y hacer honor a su apellido._

Hasta que aquella niña, aquella estaba de nuevo allí o eso creía, bueno, ya ni recordaba a la niña, pero…

-Bonita medalla. – Espetó la niña con una recurrente sonrisa, aunque su gesto cambió a una de extrañez como si recordara algo.

-Mi padre la ganó al conquistar a una mujer.- Musitó observando aquella medalla, luego sonrió recordando algo, su ojito hacía una linda curvatura. – Va de generación en generación…- Musitó sustentando su 'mentirita'…

Era ella.

La misma niña.

Bueno, era imposible que ella lo recordara.

No había caso de recordarle, al menos no hasta que cumpliera los 17 años, quizá podría surgir algo luego, ahora solo era una niña, aunque él lo fuese también, quizá no la llegara a tomar con mucha importancia, pero no iba a negar que era curiosa…y divertida.

-Cuando cumplas 17 te lo diré…-

Actualidad

-Aun me debes la respuesta del porqué te ganaste esa medalla. – Espetaba Sakura con intriga. A Kakashi se le paralizó el corazón…

"Me recriminará por no haberle dicho hasta ahora."

-Ah, muy buena pregunta…- Respondía el peli plata observando la medalla.

"Pero si hablamos de términos de 'hombres', no debí adelantarme con Sakumo."

Él le había comentado que se la ganaría cuando se 'entregara' por completo a la mujer que él eligiese como a su única compañera y claro, iba de generación en generación…Una mentira que se le pasó de la mano.

-Kakashi sama…- En Sakura no existía la palabra 'paciencia'.

-Bueno…- Espetó él cogiendo su mano sobre su nuca. –¿Recuerdas cuando te saqué del aeropuerto aquella vez? – Inquirió mirándola intensamente. Había notado a la niña que no era tan inocente como su Telma. Captaba rápido.

"No puedo creer que la haya omitido del asunto." Kakashi no sabía qué términos emplear para explicar lo que en otra ocasión se lo diría sin tapujo alguno. O al menos, sería algo más 'inspirado'.

-Ah…¿O sea, cuando te decidiste y fuiste por mí? – Espetó emocionada. Y las fallidas probabilidades de Hatake Kakashi le salvaron el maldito pellejo.

"Salvado, me ahorré un problemón, al menos hasta más tarde…sí se lo diré mañana…quizá para nuestro aniversario…sí…el próximo año." Pensaba Kakashi ya más auto convencido de que era mejor no dar explicaciones, pues, si no recordaba… ¿Por qué alterar el asunto?

-¡Sí, digamos que la gané dignamente! – Espetó con su típico ojito feliz. Tras esto, solo atinó a volver a donde quiera que estuviera hasta antes de que Sakura lo llamara…

Luego de que Telma lo traicionara….

_-¿Kakashi sama, sabías que Genma me pasó un manga de Icha, Icha…? –_

"¡Entonces era cierto!" Pensó Kakashi con emoción. "Tiene el nuevo volumen del manga que estaba agotado!" Decidió salir de su escondite topándose con una Sakura no muy 'conmovida', menos 'alegre'.

-¿Lindura? – Espetó con el corazón por la garganta.

-¿Y creíste que no me acordaría de que te regalé la medalla Kakashi? – Espetó amenazante aun con el recetario de cocina tras su espalda.

Kakashi tragó en seco…

-Bueno…- La sonrisa de póker de Sakura en ese momento no le causaba muchas garantías para su vida. Pero nuevamente las probabilidades de Kakashi se fueron por el retrete…

-Te amo. – Musitó Sakura cambiando el semblante, a lo que Kakashi se descolocó en su misma posición, no entendía nada.

-Por lo que ella tuvo que volver a 'recalcarlo'. - Te amo Kakashi Hatake. - Sea como sea, ella lo había escogido a él de entre muchos 'otros'. Y solamente a él.

Mostrando su 'ojito feliz', se acercó a ella, la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos y tiró el supuesto 'manga' a un lado, para ingresar lentamente con ella hacia 'el sótano'.

-Y yo pienso demostrártelo…-

En esos mismos momentos…en la playa 7 de Konoha…

-¿Telma, a que no son lindas las caracolas? – Espetó Leila muy emocionada, la otra aludida sonrió transmitiendo el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Sakumo, no nos acompañas? – Inquirían intrigadas las niñas, a lo que el otro suspiró y cogió una cubeta, era eso o la 'tortura'.

-Iré por agua, quizá querrán hacer castillos de arena.- Espetó como contra arma. ¡Sabía que ellas andando por ahí encontrarían más caracolas demoníacas!

-¡Sí! – Espetaron al unísono.

A unos metros de ellas, se encontraban dos hombres sentados sobre la arena, uno rubio y otro peli plateado.

-¿Y cuándo piensas visitar a tu hijo senpai? – Inquiría el rubio, era Minato. - Con todo lo que hice para ubicarte.- Musitó observándolo con recelo.

-Pensaba hacerlo mañana…o quizá la próxima semana. – Espetó rascándose la cabeza. – Pero no voy a negar que el muchacho cumplió con su promesa.-

Minato lo miró extrañad. - Capitán Sakumo, dentro de poco, Kakashi hará una reservación en Ichikaru's…le llevaré aunque tenga que arrastrarle de las pe…-

-¡Sugoi! ¡Pero qué linda caracola encontré para la pequeña Telma! – Espetó el hombre sacando una caracola roja de su bolso, Minato solo se pasa una mano por la cara, para luego tirarse sobre la arena.

-Irás…- Espetó cansado de aquella discusión que se suscitaba cada día desde hacía un mes atrás… - No puedo creer que sea un maldito héroe y cumpliera las órdenes hasta el final…-

-Je, je, pero en el camino de la vida…-

Minato decidió ignorar aquella excusa que se venía cada vez que Sakumo quería justificar su 'retraso' en volver con su hijo…'vivo'.

"Mi pequeño Naruto se casará en un mes…cómo ha crecido…"

El día del aniversario de Kakashi y Sakura, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que llegaron a Ichikaru's, al menos hasta que llegaron a su mesa.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, él se tomaba muy en serio cuando se trataba de 'rememorar' esos momentos especiales.

Pero de repente notó que Kakashi estaba más pálido que un muerto, observando fijamente hacia una mesa del restaurant.

-¿Kakashi sama…?- Inquirió Sakura un tanto preocupada, no entendía la razón de aquello hasta que se le ocurrió seguirlo con la mirada y sucedió…

-¡Se-se…señor Sakumo! – Exclamó sorprendida.

-YO! – Espetó Sakumo haciendo un ademán con la mano, a su lado estaba Minato, del otro Naruto, ambos lo sujetaban con una cuerda…bajo la silla.

Kakashi se levantó como si nada, pero Sakura ya conocía esa 'insensible' reacción…demasiado…

Todos terminaron en la sala de emergencias de la clínica que conducía Sakura, por la rotunda 'paliza' que recibió Sakumo y posteriormente Kakashi, Minato y Naruto por los guardias de seguridad…pues, pensaron que era un secuestro…

-¡Ese es mi muchacho, tomando las cartas del asunto con sus propias manos! – Espetaba Sakumo un tanto 'mareadito', era el efecto secundario del 'sedante'.

-¿Padre, por qué xxxxxxx no me dijiste nada? – Kakashi iba casi por lo mismo, pero estaba atado a una camilla. – En cuanto salga te narro mi vida a punto de patadas. – Espetó furibundo.

-¡Claro hijo, ese es mi muchacho! - Espetaba vanagloriado el peli plata mayor. - Sakura, que linda te vez con esa batita blanca…pero con el vestido de bodas eras mucho más hermosa…- Seguía musitando, por no decir que seguía ajustando el nudo de su soga…

"El muy cobarde se había encontrado sólo." Reflexionaba Minato mientras que Naruto ponía su cara de: '¡Es un NO muerto!'

-Kakashi sama, cálmate o no te suelto. – Espetaba Sakura ya un poco hastiada de la reacción de su esposo. - Ya lo golpeaste, mira que sus nietos deben reconocerlo o no volveré a salir contigo, a la playa! – Finalizó. Para Kakashi se repetía como un disco rayado en su mente…

"'…_o no volveré a salir_ _contigo, a la playa'."_

"…_salir contigo, a la playa'."_

"…_a la playa'."_

-Perdonado.- Espetó Kakashi al fin.

La sala enmudeció totalmente. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿…Qué? ¿…QUÉ?

Hasta que el más inocente decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué es tan importante salir a la playa con Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei? – Espetó Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¡NARUTO! – Espetaron los otros tres hombres de la sala, la furia de Sakura era implacable…

-¿Qué hice? ¿Dattebayo? – Inquiría mucho más que frustrado. No, la cara demoníaca de Sakura fue mucho mayor que la de Kakashi. Sabía de antemano, que su boda se retrasaría unos días. Quizá un mes.

******** **********FIN DE LA HISTORIA********** ********

(Al menos en lo que a escribir concierne…quizá, no se emocionen muyto,jeje)

Hi, hi, hi! Qué tal? No creía que me alargaría tanto, pero el final sí que me quedó lindo, no?

Este sí me dejó convencida, jejeje, y no me iría sin dejar en claro algo: MINATO Y SAKUMO son mis papis favoritos, así que ni Mishimoto me los toca en este fic! Muajajajaja!

Y me reitero en mi disculpa por haber tardado tanto, jeje, no era mi intención, pero, ya habrá tiempo para escribir, luego...jejeje.

En fin,** espero sus respectivos reviews, cuídense muyto!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC Y ADEMÁS DE HABER HECHO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA UNA DE SUS FAVORITOS!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
